Battle Armor
by FaerieLight
Summary: Ren has finally revealed the truth of his past to Kyoko, and what she does next will determine the course of Ren's future. Meanwhile, Kyoko has her own battles to fight, what with a certain blonde idiot always getting in the way. The chains restraining Kuon are slipping, and a very special box nestled deep within Kyoko's heart refuses to stay locked.
1. Unafraid

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! I only wish I were brilliant enough to create a manga like this one:)**

* * *

Kyoko knew.

She knew about his past. He finally told her.

Ren Tsuruga was a stage name for Kuon Hizuri, but it was more that simply that. Ren had become his alias, his alter ego, bars of a prison cell that held Kuon captive. Cruel and sadistic, a cold-blooded murderer - Kuon deserved to be chained for eternity. But the chains that Ren had tightened and locked around his other self had loosened, and Kuon had slipped to the surface. Ren had had a number of close calls, only returning to himself when Kyoko had called to him. Constantly worried and afraid of Kuon's breaking free, Ren had not acted as himself or as Cain Heel, and he realized that Kyoko had begun to suspect that something was amiss.

As she had seen more and more of his dark side, he knew that it was wrong for him to keep the truth from her. It could only hurt her to be so close to him without knowing who he really was. And so, for the first time, he had exposed his true nature.

Ren had come to his decision earlier that day. They had been on set, and Black Jack was outfitted in full Reaper attire...

... ... ...

"That look really suits you, you know," said a certain masculine voice. Murasame was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in a relaxed pose. "You might think about wearing it when we're off set. Then people would know immediately what sort of person they were dealing with."

Cain Heel paid him no notice. Setsu was off to the side. As usual, her eyes followed her brother, not missing Murasame's provocation. _Annoying little bug_, thought Setsu. Murasame caught the look that passed between them.

"You two really are unnatural. The way you watch her...it's disgusting for a brother." Murasame pushed off the wall and leaned in toward Heel. "You two have...what? Six years difference in age? Eight?" He shook his head and clucked like a mother hen. "You're a cradle snatcher. She never had a chance, did she? Not with you lurking over her like an overgrown bat."

A muscle in Heel's cheek twitched. Murasame grinned, knowing he had struck a nerve. "As the older brother, you have to take responsibility for your sister's...taste. With you two together all the time, maybe you can't see it. So let me give you some perspective."

"Being close to you...it dirties her. It's clear you have loads of issues. And you're dragging her down with you. You locked her up in a prison of your own making. Because of you, she can't see anyone else. Because of you, she's a filthy -" He should have been prepared for the attack, but even a former gang leader like Murasame was no match for the raw violence and exceptional skill that was Cain Heel.

An iron fist caught Murasame in his gut. He dry heaved. He couldn't catch his breath and fell to his knees, clutching his stomach. Someone in the staff shrieked, drawing their attention to the actors.

"Nii-san," Setsu called sharply from across the room.

Kuon - no, Cain Heel - stopped in his tracks and turned to face his beloved sister. Anger rolled off his shoulders in waves, and he struggled to suppress it. Setsu strode calmly towards him, heedless of the numerous stares she was receiving from the staff. The fight had been so abrupt that panic had not been able to set in, but they knew what would happen if the Murasame continued to bait Heel. They looked hopefully at Setsu, knowing that she could reign in Heel's dark moods.

"Nii-san, such a pathetic man," she said with a bored glance at Murasame, "is not worth your time. If you must play with him, you should ignore him. That will surely irritate him the most." Setsu switched to English now that she was certain Murasame knew what she thought of him. "If you quit challenging his every jibe, then we can finish shooting early, and you can take me shopping." Her tone took on a pouting note. "It's been weeks since we went anywhere."

Cain Heel thought for only a moment before smiling approvingly. _- Get yourself under control, Kuon! -_ "I think you may be right, Setsu. I was going to ignore him at first, but when it seemed like he would put up a fight, I got excited. As it happens, he was not even remotely interesting prey." He reached out a hand to stroke Setsu's cheek. "You're right. I'll ignore him like the dirt he is."

_But if he tries again to cheapen our relationship, belittling and reviling you, I swear I'll - No! Be calm, Kuon. It's just an act! Kyoko is safe. That little shit was just baiting us. We haven't tarnished her. _

Later in the dressing room, after Kyoko had left to film Box R, Ren buried his face in his hands. Murasame thought that Cain Heel was dirtying Setsuka, taking advantage of his position as the older brother and using her as a crutch to satisfy his own ego. But the tormenting thought rampaging through Ren's mind was...that Setsu and Kyoko might not be all that different. Kyoko trusted him, not with the adoration of a younger sister, but with the respect for a deserving senpai. And what was he doing right now if not using her as a crutch? He was unable to tame his own darkness and instead relied on her to pull him back from the edge of the abyss.

Setsu's character had changed. Once she would not have dreamed of challenging her brother when he was raring for a fight. Her brother was sovereign, and she supported him in all he did. The episode with Murasame that afternoon...To an onlooker, it might look as though Setsu had tamed her brother's wildness. In truth, it was Kyoko's worry overcoming Setsu's calm. More often these past few weeks, Kuon had struck out at Murasame. It's was like the guy knew just which buttons to press, and Ren was thankful that Kyoko incorporated peacekeeping into Setsu's character. Otherwise, filming might have to stop altogether. Because his control was slipping.

Worry had not been kind to Kyoko. Dark circles had formed under her eyes, covered easily by make-up, but such a trick could not fool Ren._ By not being honest with her, I really am dragging her down. Her misplaced faith in me is like a shackle, and she's only beginning to feel its grip. While I'm like _this_, I can only hurt her._

_Aren't you ashamed, Kuon?_

_... ... ..._

Now Kyoko dressed as Setsu sat deep in thought on her bed in the hotel room that they shared, and Ren sat across from her, hoping, praying that she wouldn't be disgusted by him. He had taken a dangerous gamble, and any hope of a future with her rested on what happened in the next few minutes.

Kyoko's brows were creased in thought as she took in the story of his past. "So you live each day in atonement for what happened all those years ago," she said softly. "You cannot allow yourself to be happy because it would mean you had forgotten Rick-san." Now his comments to Bo made sense. The darkness and pain she had sensed from him were not mistaken.

Ren nodded. He should count himself lucky that she had not gone screaming for the door the moment he told her the truth. Instead she was talking to him. He could not have hoped for anything more.

"And you're Father - ah, Hizuri-san's son?" She should have been more shocked by the revelation, but they were both such extraordinary actors. Kyoko didn't know how she had not realized who Tsuruga-san was. She had even _role-played_ as the young Kuon Hizuri!

But the happy, mischievous boy he once had been was gone, replaced by this broken man.

"I'm sorry to burden you with this, Mogami-san," said Ren quietly, pained. "But I know you've been worried about me, and at the very least, I didn't want to leave you in the dark. You deserved to know." A long pause followed his words, and Ren knew that Kyoko was struggling with how to respond. "On set, Murasame reminds me of those guys from my past. Before I realize it -" He stopped, unable to continue. _Before I realize it, Kuon is breaking through the chains. _

Kyoko watched as her respected senpai, who she worshipped as a god of acting, bowed his head in defeat. He was tormented by his past, battling his own self. She had no experience in matters like this. She didn't know what she could do to relieve his suffering. She didn't know what words she could offer that might help him. Tsuruga-san had lived through hell, and the guilt that weighed him down was almost palpable now that he allowed her to see it. The president had told her it was enough to remain by his side, but seeing her senpai in such pain made her desperate to do something, _anything_ for him.

"I can understand if you can't bring yourself to continue acting as Setsu," Ren continued. "Living with a cold-blooded murderer can't be a pleasant thought. You won't be able to sleep at night, and your own work will suffer." He laughed grimly. As Murasame said, he truly would drag her to her doom.

"Tsuruga-san," Kyoko asked softly, "have you ever killed anyone?"

Ren blinked. Had she missed his entire story? "I am to blame for Rick's death," he reiterated. "The guys who tormented me all those years - I hurt them...badly." He would have stopped the next words coming from his mouth if he could have, but the truth had slipped out before he realized. "And...I _enjoyed_ hurting them."

There. Now he had done it. She may have thought that he was just fighting back against his oppressors. But it was more than that. He was a bloodthirsty monster, and Kyoko knew it. She would run from him, as was only natural.

But Kyoko surprised him. Instead of moving away from him, she leaned forward and knelt on the floor in front of him. In shock, Ren looked at her, and her golden eyes held no condemnation.

"These hands," she said gently, wrapping her own hands around his, "are not those of a killer. These hands,"she lifted them to her cheek, "have guided me in my journey as an actress. They lifted me when I sprained my ankle. They gave me Princess Rosa. These hands are kind and gentle. So don't call yourself a murderer."

The woman he loved wrapped him in her gaze, and no force on earth could have pulled him away.

"I am not afraid of you, Tsuruga-san."

* * *

**What do you think? Please let me know! The next chapters will follow Ren as he continues to fight his dark side, now with Kyoko to help him. As for our favorite starlet, she has her own battles to fight... **


	2. Lovely Demon

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! I hope you enjoy the next chapter :) Here's a hint...Natsu vs. Sho!**

**Spoiler Warning: This chapter does contain references from chapters 192 and 193. (Wasn't 193 AWESOME?!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! Nakamura-sensei does.**

* * *

It was a day like any other, but nothing felt the same.

So Tsuruga-san had a past like that. It wasn't completely unexpected. After all, she had deduced that the land mine Murasame mentioned was 'cold-blooded killer.' But still...hearing him confirm her suspicions was another matter altogether.

" -oko. Kyoko! KYOKO!"

Kyoko started. How long had the director been standing over her calling to her? Quite some time by the look of his flushed, angry face.

"Gomenasai!" She jumped to her feet and bowed deeply. She was spacing out again. She couldn't get her senpai out of her mind. How was he doing right now without her? Was he eating properly? Surely Yashiro-san would make him stop for a proper meal. After all, he was a top actor. He had to take care of his body. But with the self-destructive personality he had, a balanced diet was not his top priorit-

" - listening, Kyoko?"

She had done it again.

The director's irritated voice growled his next instructions, "Would _someone_ explain the next scene to Natsu. We roll in ten." Then he stalked off to talk to the cameramen.

"Kyoko-chan, is everything okay?" asked Amamiya-san, leaning towards her in concern.

Kyoko smiled, but it took conscious effort. "Yes, I'm fine. Just a little...distracted." So distracted that every slightest thing reminded her of Tsuruga-san. It could not have been easy to share his past with her last night, and she rebuked herself constantly for not having any appropriate words to comfort him. Yet maybe she had said something right, for when he finally stood up from the bed, he had thanked her. And more than that, something that she still didn't understand, Tsuruga-san had given her a smile. A smile of the most heartfelt...relief.

" - having _guy_ problems, are you?" Amamiya-san's voice broke into her thoughts.

"No!" Kyoko shrieked, startling the rest of the cast. "Not in the way you mean. I am impervious to all things love-related. As an actress who takes pride in her work, I would never allow something as ridiculous as _that_ to interfere."

"Haha. That's why you're in the LoveMe department." Amamiya smiled. Her senpai was adorably eccentric. But that still left the question...What was making her so anxious? Kyoko said it wasn't about a romantic interest, but the problem could still be a man. "Well anyways, these are the changes that we're supposed to make for the next scene."

...

Morning filming did not go smoothly. The director was particularly vicious, ordering retake after retake until poor Rumi-chan was ready to crack.

It was Kyoko's fault, in a way. After the first few episodes were filmed, the writers of Box R held a conference with the director. In their words, their imaginations had 'gone wild' over Kyoko's Natsu. She was a bully more terrifying than they could have conceived, and now they were desperate to give her a deeper role in the script. On the one hand, Kyoko was thrilled with the development. It meant that her Natsu had been accepted, and even more, it meant that she could expand her horizons as an actress. On the other hand...well, the director had caught the writers' mania and now subjected his actors to relentless critique. Detail by excruciating detail.

"One more announcement," called the director before he sent them off to lunch. "As you know, Box R will be premiering in a matter of weeks, and as the focus of the drama has shifted, we decided to change Box R's theme song. With Natsu and her bullying group having more screen time, I wanted our music to reflect their characters. Deep, complicated, and poisonous."

Excited whispers broke out among the cast, and the director had to glare at them before be continued.

"Thankfully, there is a talented musician who specializes in that area. We were lucky enough to contract him on such short notice, and he wanted to come here today to get a feel for the drama." A cold sensation of dread spread down Kyoko's spine. Surely it wasn't - "I am pleased to announce that our musical guest will be Sho Fuwa. I expect him to drop by sometime this afternoon."

Gasps elicited from the cast made almost entirely of girls. They squealed in fangirl excitement, the grueling morning forgotten. Sure, they were in the entertainment world as well, but Sho Fuwa was an idol, someone they could only dream of meeting.

To Kyoko, it was more like a nightmare. What a dreadful coincidence.

"Kyoko, a word," said the director, calling her over. Kyoko prepared herself for a scolding for her behavior that morning. "Truth is, Fuwa wasn't interested at first, but when I mentioned that Mio from Dark Moon was our antagonist, he agreed immediately. I think he's a fan of yours. So show him some attention. With his name attached to Box R, we'll get even more coverage from the media."

It wasn't a coincidence. Her day just became immeasurably worse.

Kyoko trudged to her dressing room. It felt as if her legs were weighted with lead and her heart with dread. In front of the cast she would have to pretend to actually _like_ the troll. It would take her finest acting to pull off the feat.

...

Kyoko's grudge antenna shot up.

"Fuwa-san, welcome to Box R," she heard the director say. Moments later, he was introducing Sho to the staff. Rumi-chan and her cohort dashed to front of the welcoming line.

"Disgusting how they fawn over a musician," said a voice full of contempt. Oh dear. Amamiya-san had pulled out her notebook. "Where's their pride as actresses? They act like any girl off the streets! An actress who forgets her position so easily has no business being an actress. Even the director's like a lovesick puppy. I don't get it! Anyone can see he's just a puffed up, pierced piece of putrescence."

Kyoko's grudges nodded approvingly.

"And this," the director said as he finally made his way to Kyoko, "is Kyoko. She's the actress who played Mio and is now the leader of the bullies on Box R."

_Damn_, Sho thought, _she is _not_ pretty_. He wasn't very good at convincing himself. Sho flashed her a smile. Several girls swooned while others shot Kyoko daggers of envy. But Kyoko knew the truth behind that smile. His prey was in his sight. "Actually, I've met her," said Sho. "She played an angel on my PV _Prisoner_."

"Wow, so you really helped jumpstart her career."

"I believe so," he said with a self-satisfied smirk that everyone but Kyoko mistook for happiness to be of help to another entertainer. In Kyoko's mind, he was telling her that she wouldn't be where she was today without him.

Kyoko shot out a response, "Yes, it was a great _stepping stone_ for me." Meaning that she'd stomped on his pride and used the experience to further her acting.

"Kyoko." Sho turned his back on the director, blocking out anyone who dared interfere with his conversation. "I came to talk to you." His smile was arrogant as ever.

"About Natsu," Kyoko added quickly, nodding as though she understood. "Of course, you will want to discuss her character." She desperately wanted to keep her history with Sho a secret. She could not count the number of times that someone on Dark Moon had asked her if they were dating. It was infuriating.

Amamiya-san from her vantage next to Kyoko saw the look that passed between her friend and the young musician. Her brows creased in confusion. Rumi-chan's face worked itself into a royal pout. Fuwa-san was completely ignoring her while giving Kyoko all his attention. The director nodded eagerly, pleased to see the famous Sho Fuwa working hard.

_Let's get this over with_, thought Kyoko sourly. She followed Sho over to a deserted hallway. Perfect, no would hear their exchange.

"Well, well. What a surprise," he began with a cocky tone.

_Sure it is, you idiot! _"What do you want, Shotaro?" she demanded.

"Just couldn't miss the chance to see you on set. I overheard someone saying that filming was behind schedule. As your childhood friend, I sincerely hope you aren't to blame."

"The director is very meticulous." She tapped her foot impatiently. Sho noticed, and it annoyed him.

"How's your precious mentor lately?" His tone lost any trace of courtesy.

"That's hardly any of your business," she answered angrily. Who did the bastard think he was?! "Surely you didn't come all this way to interrogate me about Tsuruga-san."

She spoke his name too easily. With too much respect. Sho gritted his teeth. "No, I came to write a song, and I came to warn you about that guy. I spoke to him, you know. That day at TBM I waited by his car, and I saw a different side of him. He's not who you think he is. He's danger-"

"I know _exactly _who he is." She knew more than Sho could ever dream, and she would not sit back and allow him to badmouth her senpai. "He is brilliant and brave. Steadfast and determined. Someone like _you_ could never understand him."

Sho's face contorted. _This idiot girl! Letting herself be fooled by a beast! _He wasn't the person he portrayed to the world. Dark like a fathomless pit. Cold as an icy wind. 'Ren Tsuruga' was nothing more than a mask. It was a curtain hiding a cruel devil. A devil who had Kyoko in his clutches. A devil that tried to touch Sho's possessions.

"He has you wrapped around his finger, at his beck and call," Sho accused.

"That's another thing. Stop. Calling. Me." She jabbed his chest with each word, emphasizing her seriousness. She didn't want a repeat of the cell phone incident with Tsuruga-san.

"I don't know what you're talking about." His number was unidentified. She couldn't prove it was him.

Kyoko didn't know what had sparked the animosity between the two men, but Tsuruga-san certainly hated Sho. Even worse, Cain Heel absolutely _loathed _anyone who tried to come near his sister. Last time, it was just her cell phone that was crushed. If Sho called again when Heel was around, the musician could start counting his remaining breaths.

She didn't care what happened to Sho, but Tsuruga-san was another matter. "I'm serious Sho, leave me alone. It irritates me, and Tsuruga-san found out about you calling me. He's angry."

_Possessive bastard. _He grabbed her upper arm and yanked her close. With less than an inch between their faces he spoke fiercely, "I don't want you anywhere near that heartless monster!"

That was the final straw. 'Heartless monster' was far too close to 'cool-blooded killer.' Kyoko snapped.

"My, my," came an elegant voice from Kyoko's lips. She wore a smile that could only be called confident, as though she had him right where she wanted him and he didn't even know it. "Violence against a childhood friend? How...barbaric." But rather than looking disgusted or angry, she looked _pleased_. She had been so very bored all day long. Now here was a new victim. He had no idea what he'd gotten himself into.

In surprise, Sho loosened his grip on her arm.

"I see how it is." Natsu's laugh was like a needle pricking Sho's finger, subtle in its ferocity. "She was nothing but a maid to you. No more than a common doormat without charm or redeeming feature. Then, she changed, and you couldn't bear it. Though you threw her away, you couldn't pick her up again. She was lost to you. And then, a knight in shining armor came along."

Natsu sighed, seeming to commiserate with his frustration. "You always get riled up when you think of Ren Tsuruga being near your childhood friend. Now you try to warn her from impending danger. How very...interesting. Ren is not the only one with something to hide. Ay? Sho-tar-o." She said his name in a sing-song voice.

Sho nearly took a step back. He did not know who this person was or what she had done with Kyoko, but the girl in front of him was like none he had seen before. Words slithered off her tongue in a graceful melody, each barb a skilled attack. Darkly cunning, this stranger was like a lovely demon.

Natsu reveled in his discomfort.

"I first thought you were angry that one of your fans was stolen by Ren, but now I realize it goes much deeper than that. One could almost think that you, Sho Fuwa, were jea-"

"Enough! Stop acting ridiculous, Kyoko." Like this, he didn't know how to manipulate her. Like this, he was at a loss. And that made him angry.

"Then release my arm," she ordered.

Instead he tightened his hold. "Not until you say you'll stay away from that guy. Permanently."

Natsu flashed him a beautiful smile. "Shotaro," she said with a gleam in her eyes, "you're holding my upper arm, leaving my forearm and hand entirely free. How careless of you."

_So what?_ thought Sho in irritation. He learned 'so what' as Natsu, quick and cruel as a snake, pinched the bit of skin under his arm and _twisted. _Wearing only a thin, tight shirt he yelped in pain before he could suppress it.

"Oh dear, perhaps I pinched too hard. Honestly, I thought you would be tougher than that."

"Kyoko!" A crowd of people, alerted by Sho's yell, was running towards them.

"What happened?" demanded the director as he eyed the two young stars in bewilderment.

"Excuse me, director," said Natsu smoothly. "That was my fault. I pinched him. Quite hard, as a matter of fact. I can only hope it doesn't leave a bruise." Fat chance of that. It would be an angry purple bruise for days, reminding him of his defeat at her hands. "Sho Fuwa," she said, turning back to him, "since you're new around here I'll give you a fair warning. Do. Not. Cross. Me." She said this all with an ecstatic smile.

The director and crowd of fangirls were aghast. "Kyo - no, Natsu - w-what are you thinking?!" cried the director. "Fuwa-san, I apologize for her. I hope you won't view all of Box R negatively and will still work on -"

"Oh, he will write the song, director." All eyes turned to Natsu in fear. "That is, he will if he doesn't want his dirty laundry aired to the world." It wasn't even a veiled threat. It was blackmail.

"Dirty laundry?" asked Rumi-chan. "Kyoko, do you _know_ Sho Fuwa?"

Natsu's spirit left Kyoko with a jolt that sent her reeling.

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! She practically admitted to having a relationship with Shotaro! It wouldn't be long until they found out about her past with him! Then they would know she'd followed him to Tokyo and subsequently been dumped like so much garbage! Life as she knew it was over!

_Calm yourself, Kyoko_, she told herself sternly. _You're an actress, so act your way out of this._

"No! No, I've only met him once before," Kyoko lied. "And as for that," she said referring her pinching his arm, "Fuwa-san said he wanted an up-close meeting with Natsu. In order to study her for the song, of course. He pretended to pick on me, and I as Natsu responded accordingly." Kyoko ducked her head and looked sheepish. Her cheeks turned pink with embarrassment as she bowed apologetically, and she glanced at Sho from under her eyelashes. "I hope I didn't go overboard, Fuwa-san."

Sho was looking at her as though he'd never seen her. "Not at all, Kyoko," he managed to say, chivalrous with such a large audience. "I've already seen enough." _Damn! It still hurts!_

...

_That was the score of the century! _

Unbeknownst to the entire staff, a member of the media had sneaked onto set. He was targeting the up-and-coming actress Kyoko, searching for any dirty skeletons in her closet if there were any to find.

Now he was practically skipping with glee. It was clear that Kyoko had a history with Sho Fuwa. That was interesting enough on its own. From his vantage point down the hall and around the corner, he wasn't able to hear all of their conversation, but one name had made it to his ears - Ren Tsuruga.

As the reporter watched Kyoko leave the set that afternoon, his eyes showed something like respect. The teenager had somehow ensnared two of Japan's most famous idols.

A love triangle?

He hurried back to his studio to develop the pictures.

...

Well, somehow she had extricated herself from that mess. Once everyone realized that it was Natsu who hurt Sho, the matter had blown over with relative ease. While they were appalled that he had been harmed on their set, the Box R crew's respect for Natsu increased. She wasn't remotely afraid of even Sho Fuwa.

Now Kyoko had time to do some grocery shopping before meeting Tsuruga-san at the hotel, but as she exited the studio, her grudges felt a presence before she did.

Sho was waiting for her.

"Get in the car," he said without preamble. "We have to finish what we started." He grinned in anticipation. Kyoko was back to normal, and he wanted revenge for his humiliation.

"Do you have nothing better to do than to stalk me?!"

Five minutes later after a robust shouting match, Sho picked her up by the waist and tried to force her into his car. Kyoko grabbed onto the car frame and pushed against it for all she was worth.

"Are you insane?! This is kidnapping!" She was supposed to meet Tsuruga-san in thirty minutes. If she was late, her dear brother would grow anxious. She had no time for this big lout.

They didn't hear the footsteps approaching them, but suddenly, Sho was jerked back and thrown to the ground while Kyoko was scooped up and held by a strong arm.

A tall, dark menace stood over Sho, eyes flashing with rage.

_Murderous intent. _

Kyoko shivered.

_Kuon._

* * *

**Please review! I would love to hear what you think about my interpretation of Natsu (because you will probably see more of her:) Again, thank you to all who reviewed Chapter 1 and to those who are following my story!**


	3. Overboard

**Hello! Here's chapter 3:) Thank you all for your reviews and encouragement! From now on, names (particularly Ren/Kuon/Cain) will be switching often, even mid-paragraph, to denote who I believe is most in control at the moment. If this is confusing, please let me know, and I will reconsider my strategy. Thanks!**

* * *

It was Kuon.

No. Not Kuon. Not yet. If it were Kuon, Sho would no longer be moving, but there he was, on the ground recovering from his surprise. It took Sho a moment to get his bearings, and when he did his eyes lit on his attacker.

Sparks flew between the two men as they glared at one another. Kyoko hung from Ren's arm like a sack of potatoes, bent at the waist where he held her. She gulped nervously as the tension escalated.

Sho stood up slowly from the ground, wiping dirt from his jeans. "So you decided to show your fangs, Tsuruga."

"Mogami-san," said Ren, completely ignoring the blonde musician, "did he hurt you? Did he put a _single scratch _on you?" _If he did, he won't live much longer_, his tone promised.

"Ah, no. I'm fine. Anyways Tsuruga-san, what are you doing here?" _Distract him. Distract him! _thought Kyoko wildly. The way Sho and Tsuruga-san were eyeing each other, it seemed like one of them would throw a punch at any moment. The problem was that Tsuruga-san wasn't entirely in control. Kuon's dark aura had seeped through the chains. She didn't want him to really become a murderer.

"I knew you would be finishing up about now. Since we have...an _appointment_," he said, "I thought I would pick you up."

_Appointment?_ thought Sho. _Appointment is what you say when you don't want the other person to know what you are talking about. Appointment is what you say when you have something to hide. Tsuruga and Kyoko. Man and woman. Don't tell me. It can't be a...a date! _Once, the idea would have been ludicrous, but Sho knew Tsuruga's feelings for Kyoko. With his experience with women, he could easily maneuver Kyoko into accepting a date without her even realizing it. That foolish girl! A date. Like hell he'd let that happen.

"Right! Our appointment!" said Kyoko brightly. "Let's go then. Tsuruga-san, can you put me - No! Don't put me down. I'm fine like this." If he put her down, both hands would be free to strangle Sho. Not an unpleasant thought, but Kyoko didn't think the police or Shotaro's fans would be as pleased as she.

_Anyways,_ _Tsuruga-san's muscles are pressed against me. It's a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to research his body so closely. The dolls I make in the future_ _will be that much more realistic! _Her cheeks grew warm. _Besides, it's rather...nice to have some look after you - No! NO! What are you thinking, Kyoko you BAKA!_

"Kyoko," said the now-composed Sho, "I hope you aren't forgetting your vow. You know, the one you made a few weeks ago. The one of eternal servitude."

Kyko could have murdered him. The last thing she wanted was for Tsuruga-san to hear about that. She had said that if she was unable to beat Sho in show business, then she would become his waitress for life. What a disappointment she must be to her senpai!

"If you're planning to beat me in showbiz," continued Sho, "you don't have time to waste on -"

"Let," interrupted Ren coldly, "me make myself clear." The air itself stilled, like the calm before the storm. "If I _ever _find you near Mogami-san again, even if by accident, that vow will be the last thing on your mind. I will r_uin _you. Your image. Your career. Everything."

Kyko's grudges were reeling in ecstasy. "Tsuruga-san," protested Kyoko, "you shouldn't have to take that kind of responsibility. Not for your worthless kouh-" She trailed off. For the first time, Kuon's flashing eyes turned on her. He did not like what she had just said. Kyoko's mouth went dry. It wasn't the first time that she had encountered Kuon, but it was the first time he was so angry at her. "Um, ah, Ts-s-sruga-san? Why don't we go now? You can p-put met down." _Being around Sho isn't good for your temper._

"No, I think I'll keep holding on to you."

Kyoko spluttered. _Tsuruga-san! We aren't the Heel siblings right now! You don't have to be so clingy! _But she couldn't say that aloud, and Tsuruga-san after a moment relaxed his stance. Kyoko yelped as he nimbly twisted her in his arms until he was carrying her like a princess.

"No need to be flustered, Mogami-san. This isn't the first time I've carried you in my arms." He flashed her a dazzling smile. _He's angry!_ yelled Kyoko's grudges. Still smiling, Ren turned on his heel and walked away.

Sho understood it all. Every word. Every gesture. _I won't hand her over to you_, is what Tsuruga had said. "Kyoko -," called Sho belligerently.

With a start, Ren spun, "Even now, you -"

"U-um, exc-c-cuse m-me." They all turned in surprise. Sho's driver was standing nervously to the side. They had not once noticed him. "Sho-san h-has a r-r-recording this evening, and he will be l-l-late if we don't leave n-now." The poor driver was terrified. His legs were shaking, and his face was a pasty white.

"Yes," said Kyoko, "and we have an appointment. So goodbye!" Ren acted for a moment like he wouldn't leave Sho standing, but a moment later, Ren forced Kuon's emotions down and left.

Sho watched him walk off, carrying Kyoko in that disgusting position. He really did have a recording, and he really didn't want to arrive with a black eye and bloody nose. God! That Tsuruga was such an arrogant bastard! Who did he think he was, threatening Sho Fuwa with ruin?! An actor who got by on looks alone could never bring him down. Sure, he looked like a demon of wrath when he said it, and Sho was ever so slightly afr- _No, I was not afraid! I was not intimidated! Ren Tsuruga is nothing!_

"Until next time," called Sho, haughtily. _There will be a next time._

... ... ...

Back at the hotel, Cain and Setsu ate dinner. Well, Cain poked at his food while Setsu chided and encouraged him simultaneously. As usual, she finished before him and stood up to wash the dishes.

Though she tried to act normal, Setsu was worried. Her nii-san wasn't playing with her as much. She thought at first it was that she was forcing him to eat. More than food, however, Nii-san seemed distracted. Did he have a lot on his mind? But all Nii-san should be thinking about are his acting and his sister!

"Nii-san?" she looked at him with worried eyes. "If something's bothering you, you can tell me."

"It's adult problems, Setsu." He dismissed her concern.

"Nii-san!" she pouted. "You're always treating me like a child! I'm a grown woman, and you can confide in me." She didn't mind when he babied her. She actually liked it, but at times like this she wanted her brother to lean on her.

"Confide in you?"

"Yes! I will become your support." _You already are_ - is what he was supposed to say with a tender gaze.

Instead, he gave her a long, dark look. "What if you are responsible for my mood?"

Why was he looking at her like that?! As though he wanted something - something that only she could give him. "U-um. What did I do? Nii-san?"

Cain Heel stood up from his chair and strode towards her in almost unearthly fluid movements. "Are you sure you want to know? You won't regret it?"

"No?" she said uncertainly.

"All right. I'll tell you." He locked his gaze with hers. "I'm _insanely_ jealous."

The admission left her breathless. The possessive gleam in his eyes did something startling to her heart. It was thumping wildly in her chest. "O-onii-san!" Her brother towered over her. His shadow fell across her until she could see nothing but him.

"That guy we ran into earlier. He touched you. You _let_ him touch you." His accusation was like a knife to Setsu's heart. _Eh? Tsuruga-san! We weren't the Heel siblings then. So it should be as though that never happened! What are you doing bringing Shotaro into this!_

"That lock," he continued. "At first it was playful banter - well, I honestly wouldn't mind hiding you away where no one but I could find you - but now I'm seriously considering it." He eyed her hungrily. "Setsu, where did that guy touch you?" His hands reached for hers, and they slowly moved up her arms. "Was it here?" His voice was low.

"N-nii-san?" _Tsuruga-san?! _

"Here?" One hand moved up to her shoulder. The other was around her waist, pulling her ever closer.

"H-he didn't touch me there." _Tsuruga-san! What are you doing?_ His face was mere inches from hers, and the full length of her body was pressed against his. _Even for a baka brother and sister, isn't this a bit much?! _She felt the firm ridges of his abdomen underneath his shirt, and her hands - she didn't know what to do with them! - were spread across his chest. Pushing him away or pulling him close, she didn't know.

"Was it here?" His head dipped down, and his nose skimmed her neck, sending shivers up her spine. "Setsu." The name rolled off his tongue in irresistible seduction. "Did he touch you here?" His fingers glided across her lips.

_Emperor of the Night! _Kyoko opened her mouth to say something, anything!

Before she could, Cain nii-san pulled away. Without his support, Kyoko's weakened knees gave way, and she fell to the floor. Or she would have if her dear brother had not caught her. Chuckling, he lowered her gently to the floor.

"That is why you don't ask about adult problems. Setsu."

"H-hai, Nii-san." Her heart was thundering in her chest. This was a normal reaction for a sister to have in such a situation. Very normal.

"I'm going to shower, Setsu." Languidly, he walked to the bathroom, but he stopped and smiled lovingly at his little sister. "Don't stay like that for too long."

In the shower, Cain Heel grinned in satisfaction as water streamed down his body. Setsu had learned her lesson, and he had enjoyed teaching her. A voice in his head, one that sounded suspiciously like Ren's, berated him, saying that Kyoko would be terrified and run from him.

Cain grunted, "If that happens then just chase after her, you fool."

... ... ...

The next afternoon, Kanae Kotonami strode angrily through the halls of LME. Her temper wasn't just because of the horrid, hot pink jumpsuit she was wearing, and it wasn't due to the junk food binge from yesterday. It was something bigger. It was Kyoko.

Though Kanae would never admit it to Kyoko, the psychotic orange-haired girl was her first friend, her best friend, and no one messed with Kanae's friend. Which was why she found herself storming down the hall to a certain actor's private dressing room. She opened the door with a crash, not bothering to knock. The occupants of the room looked up in surprise as the hot pink fury descended upon them with a vengeance.

"Ren Tsuruga!" she yelled, pointing at him accusingly. "What have you done to Kyoko?" The four-eyed manager spewed out the coffee he was drinking. He spun with a delighted, cat-eyed expression to face Ren.

"What seems to be the problem, Kotonami-san?" Ren asked calmly.

"Don't sit there and pretend you don't know what's happened!"

_What's happened? What's happened?! _squealed Yashiro's inner fangirl.

"I found Kyoko crammed in a locker this morning, muttering things under her breath." Kanae had almost choked on the dark aura Kyoko emitted. "I heard her mumble 'more locks' and 'blow torch.' When I asked her what was wrong, all I could get out of her was 'Tsuruga' and something about a box with locks, and if you need further proof that nothing is wrong, she didn't launch herself out of the locker and into my arms screaming 'Moko-san' when she saw me!"

Ren didn't know anything about a box with locks, but he could imagine where Mogami-san's mood came from. "I doubt there's much to worry about," he said with a hint of satisfaction. "She often has these dark moods -"

"And I believe," interrupted Kanae, "that she called you the devil."

Ren stopped. The devil? That was worrisome.

"Now I want to know what misguided act of love put her in this mood!" Both Ren and Yashiro looked at her in shock. She read their expressions easily. "Hmph. You think I didn't know? Anyone close to either of you could see it in an instant. Princess Rosa," she said with a pointed look, "did not appear from that rose by magic or accident."

After a stunned moment, Ren cleared his throat, "Ah, well I can't say you're wrong, Kotonami-san, and I may have...gone a little overboard yesterday."

"Overboard?!" yelled Yashiro in excitement.

"Define 'overboard'," demanded Kanae.

Ren cleared his throat uncomfortably. "It's, ah - well, it has to do with a LoveMe assignment she was given by the president that I'm also involved in, but I really can't explain further than that."

_Cain made a move on his sister! _squealed Yashiro. _Oh, Ren, you naughty boy!_

Kanae pursed her lips. If the president was involved then the situation was infinitely worse than she had feared. "Regardless, something you did put her in this mood. So it's your responsibility to get her out of it!"

Truthfully, he didn't want to get her out of it. Just like that time with the kiss on her cheek, he wanted to turn her thoughts towards himself. He wanted to make her think of him as a man, not as a mere senpai. And Cain had desperately wanted to punish his beloved sister. Ren sighed. Maybe he had been too reckless last night. He honestly wasn't sure who was in control - Cain, Kuon, or Ren. Well, it probably wasn't Ren. Either way, if Mogami-san was in the state Kotonami-san described, she would have erected new walls around her heart.

_No matter_, said Kuon. _It doesn't matter how strong her defenses are. We will crush them. One by one._

Ren grinned, _For once, I completely agree._


	4. Source of Evil

**Voilá! Sorry, it took a couple days longer than I'd hoped. Before you start reading, let me say a big 'Thank you!' to sweetXsunshine who pointed out an error and an OOC moment in Chapter 2. I really appreciate everyone's comments! Please help me make this a great fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat.**

* * *

Ren Tsuruga strode down the hall with purpose in each step. Several people he passed wanted to call out to him and greet him, but something held them back. Focused and resolute, he was a man on a mission. His objective: Kyoko Mogami.

The burden of repressing his feelings was finally lifted. He had chosen her over Rick, and he had told her of his past. Though Kuon's darkness was not yet conquered, Mogami-san had accepted him. She knew who and what he was. For the first time, he was free to chase after her, and gods knew he would have her.

_Slow down, slow down, _he cautioned himself. She still wasn't ready. She couldn't accept love in any way, shape, or form. Not from a man at least.

Ren stopped in his tracks. Now there was a thought. As he mulled over various strategies, a plan of action took shape in his mind. Ren smiled, _Yes, that should do quite nicely._

... ... ...

"Mogami-san, I want to talk to you about yesterday."

Kyoko had not noticed the knock on the door, and she hadn't heard the footsteps steadily approaching her. Crammed into a locker, she was in her own little messed up world in which her grudges fought tooth and nail to close and lock more tightly than ever the box in her heart.

"T-t-tsur-r-ruga-san?" Kyoko eyes widened in sheer terror. She wasn't ready for him yet! She hadn't found a way to shove Ren Tsuruga back into the little corner of her mind reserved for her 'respected senpai.' _It's this damn LoveMe assignment_, she howled. _If it weren't for Setsu's feelings for her brother, I wouldn't have this kind of problem!_

"Mogami-san," Ren said, wondering how she had managed to stuff herself in such a small locker, "do you need help getting out of there?"

"No! No, I do not." If she didn't get out that minute, Tsuruga-san would insist on helping her. Kyoko could not let him touch her again! Who knew what sort of vile catastrophe would happen if he did?! She scrambled frantically out of the locker, eyeing any potential escape routes as she did, but the hulking frame of Tsuruga-san was standing directly between her and the door. No escape from the devil. On her feet but refusing to look him in the eyes, she asked nervously, "H-how did you know I was here?" Her thoughts whirled in agitation, and she edged away from the handsome actor. Her grudges surrounded her protectively, shielding her from the terror that was Ren Tsuruga.

A corner of his mouth threatened to curl upwards. _Perfect_, he thought. Ren gave a long-suffering sigh. "Your friend, Kotonami-san, was worried sick about you. She felt I was to blame for your mood and came barging into my dressing room demanding answers. She's incredibly protective of you."

_First, snap Mogami-san out of the pit of despair she's dug herself and bring down her defenses._

It took only moments. The suffocating aura disappeared. Kyoko's eyes, formerly desperate with anxiety, grew big and watery. A dreamlike smile spread across her face, and Kyoko experienced pure bliss. _Moko-san was worried about me._ It was the pinnacle of joy for Kyoko.

Ren watched her transformation with a soft smile. Moments before, she had looked like a frightened rabbit. Now she looked like she was in heaven. It was remarkable how much she cared for her friend, and when Kyoko thought of Kotonami-san, a warm and radiant shine enveloped her features, making her all the more beautif- _Not so fast, Ren. This is no time to be awestruck. You're on a mission, and so far, so good. Mogami-san can think normally again._

After giving her some time in fairyland where he was certain that she and Kotonami-san danced in a field of flowers and frolicked with fairies, Ren ran his fingers through his hair in apparent agitation. "Mogami-san, was Cain too out of control yesterday?"

_Second, make sure she doesn't hate me for my behavior as Cain. _She had called him the devil, after all.

The spell broke. Kyoko flushed as she remembered again the way Tsuruga-san's body felt against hers. She struggled to answer him. It wasn't that he was out of character exactly. The problem was that no one, absolutely no one, should have such powers of seduction. Kyoko had been a victim of the Emperor of the Night before, and she had escaped with relatively little harm. This time she was plagued by Setsu's feelings.

It took every ounce of Ren's willpower not to reach for her. It seemed she was aware that she had responded to him last night. Her body at least, if not her heart. Knowing made it that much harder not to embrace her. He crossed his arms, instead. "Kotonami-san said you were in a strange mood, and she wanted me to talk to you about it. It seems it is my fault, or rather, Cain's fault." He sighed again dejectedly.

"N-no! Tsuruga-san," Kyoko managed to protest, "I should be able to separate my own situation from Setsu's." How could she let Tsuruga-san take the blame? A first-rate actor like him shouldn't have to comfort and console a newbie actress like her.

"He's over-the-top protective of his sister," Ren continued. "What's worse, Setsu is crossing the boundary from his adorable little sister to a beautiful young woman, and he absolutely hates when other men get near you. Still, no matter how desirable you are, Cain must learn some self-control."

_Third, _grinned Ren inwardly, _now that she's learned it, don't let her forget that I am a man and she is a woman._

His comment had the intended effect. _Desirable?! _Kyoko's head could have exploded. _No, no, no! He meant you as in Setsu, not you as in me! Calm down, Kyoko! You'll just make Tsuruga-san feel more guilty!_

In a panic, Kyoko reached for the only loose string in Cain's behavior. Anything to distract herself. "But Tsuruga-san, Cain shouldn't have reacted that way, since the...incident occurred when we were ourselves."

Ren's face darkened. "Mogami-san, I won't deny that when I saw you being forced into a car, I became...angry."

_Fourth, make sure she knows you were protecting her; show her how you feel. _It took no acting on his part. His feelings were full to bursting, and his rage at Fuwa was barely hidden beneath his calm exterior.

_The Demon King_. Kyoko gulped watching the play of emotions across his face, glad the malevolent look was not directed towards her. She had been on the receiving end numerous times, but now the Demon King had appeared for her sake. It made her a little...happy. Certainly her grudges were pleased that Sho was the intended target.

Ren shook his head and gradually regained his composed features. "It seems you're not the only one who can't separate your character's and your own feelings."

_Fifth, make us partners in confusion. _He was less of threat to her that way. She might even sympathize with him.

"I understand," he said sadly, "if you want to quit acting as Setsu."

_Sixth, appeal to her pride as an actress._

"No! Of course I don't!" Kyoko was an actress. Proud and determined, she would never quit a job halfway. "Besides, you would never eat, and Kuon would get in a fight every other minute. And -"

She continued on in the same manner for some time, but Ren barely listened. He couldn't take his eyes off of her as she defended him while rebuking him. Her eyes shone with golden light, and as she declared that he would eat a full meal that night, she pointed her finger at him in challenge. Her hand was so close he could have grasped it and kissed each finger. Her every little move called to him, and the play of expressions across her face fascinated him.

_Seventh, make it impossible for her to leave me alone._ Though he'd intended to casually bring up the matter of food, he hadn't needed to do anything. Her caring nature overcame any personal worries she had. As always, she put Ren's troubles above her own. She was selfless, too selfless, and he was taking advantage of that.

_I cannot and will not betray your trust in me. Kyoko._

A heartfelt smile warmed his lips. "In that case, Mogami-san, can you be ready by 2:00? Cain Heel has an interview."

_I love you._

... ... ...

Kyoko lay on the floor of the LoveMe dressing room, utterly spent. Her feeble grudges were spread out around her in a daze. They had just met Ren Tsuruga's divine smile and were struggling to recover their vigor.

_Really, that smile should be illegal. It's a good thing he doesn't show that to every girl. Then even Yashiro-san couldn't keep them away from him. _With a start, she rolled on the floor trying to rid her mind of such thoughts. _Gah! Kyoko, pull yourself together! Think about your role! Think of how to play Setsu without compromising your own integrity! I am and will always be pure Kyoko! Tsuruga-san said - _

Kyoko sat up abruptly. That's right. Tsuruga-san was struggling too. He admitted that Cain's feelings were affecting him as well. It wasn't just her. Kyoko breathed a sigh of relief. If an incredible actor like Tsuruga-san was having this problem, then it was only natural for an inexperienced one like her -

Wait. If Cain's emotions were seeping into Tsuruga-san's everyday life, wouldn't that mean that Tsuruga-san would become more dependent on her as Kyoko? _That would be horrible,_ she realized with a jolt of fear. She thought of the box she had so recently stuffed back into the deepest recesses of her heart. _It must never be allowed to open. I welded it shut with a blow torch! There's no way even he can touch it. Besides, all I have to do is remember that it's Cain's feelings - _Kyoko's thoughts trailed off.

Hang on. Glaring her in the face was a fundamental difference between her and Tsuruga-san's problem. Setsu adored her brother, and as a consequence, Kyoko had recently had some thoughts which must never be thought. But for Tsuruga-san, it was the opposite. It was Tsuruga-san's feelings that had affected Cain Heel. Kyoko had known for some time that Tsuruga-san hated Sho, though she didn't know why, and that hatred had somehow caused Cain to punish his little sister. Tsuruga-san's hatred, not Cain's.

_But that doesn't make sense_, Kyoko argued inwardly, _even_ _if Tsuruga-san hated Sho then why would that translate to Cain Heel punishing Setsu? Was the incident last night just an outlet for Tsuruga-san's anger? No, no. He's too kind and mature to involve someone else in his problem...unless...unless that person was already involved. Me. _I_ am the common denominator in both incidents. That could mean Tsuruga-san blamed me for being with Sho. It's almost like he's -_

_No! Not possible,_ she told herself firmly. _How ridiculous. He must have meant that he had already become Cain when he faced Shotaro. Cain's emotions were already leaking over into Tsuruga-san's life. So Tsuruga-san was already feeling possessive of me. _A startling thought, but Kyoko preferred it to the previous one. _Of course, that makes more sense._

Relieved, Kyoko wiped her brow and stood up. According to the clock, she had an hour to eat lunch and change into Setsu.

... ... ...

If he weren't Cain Heel right now, Ren Tsuruga would be whistling a merry tune. It was rare that he felt so light-hearted.

He had at first dismissed the idea of letting Mogami-san think that Cain's feelings toward his sister had carried over into Ren's own life. It would mean that Mogami-san would interpret his own actions as residues of Cain's love for his sister, and that could relegate Ren to the abhorrent position of 'brother,' even in real life. He would hate to be thought of as her brother. It was a self-defeating strategy.

But it would also mean that Mogami-san as Setsu would let herself become more accustomed to such possessiveness and that Mogami-san as herself would become more tolerant of Ren's displays of affection. That was something Ren could live with.

Best of all, when she said that she couldn't separate her own situation from Setsu's, she had practically admitted to having feelings for him. Sort of.

His plan was clear. With the excuse of Cain's feelings, Ren would gradually ease Mogami-san into the realm of love. He would no longer repress his feelings, but he still had to hide them. He must be careful though. Such a fragile line was so easy to cross, and if faced with his feelings directly, Kyoko would flee.

... ... ...

Setsu walked next to her brother in TBM. Her nii-san had an interview in ten minutes for the movie. _Pfft!_ laughed Kyoko in amusement. _Cain Heel being interviewed._ She couldn't imagine it, but Kyoko already felt sorry for the poor interviewer. Thankfully, it wasn't live.

_Ahem. You are not Kyoko, no matter how amusing the situation may be. You are Setsu._

Cain stopped in front of a door. "Here it is." He turned to Setsu and brought his hand to her cheek. "Go straight to the dressing room, Setsu."

"But, Nii-san," she complained, "I want to stay here with you."

"We will have time together soon. This interview won't take long."

"Then why can't I wait -"

"I don't want any passerby ogling you," he said abruptly. "I don't know how you convinced me to let you come in the first place."

"Hehe. It's hard to resist me since I'm so cute. Right, Nii-san?"

Cain sighed as he tucked her hair behind her ear affectionately. "That's right, but it doesn't mean we need to let anyone else to see your cuteness. Which is why you must go straight back to the dressing room. No detours." And that was final.

"All right, Nii-san," she acquiesced, "but only if you make it up to me later." Setsu said the last bit with a sly grin.

Cain paused. "You've had this all planned from the beginning, haven't you? You knew how I would react so you insisted on coming here." He pretended to be upset, but inside, he was chuckling. His adorable sister was not only cute; she was clever.

Setsu kissed her first two fingers and pressed them gently against her nii-san's cheek. "You'll be late for your interview."

"See you soon, Setsu." He gave her a rare smile and stepped towards the door.

... ... ...

Setsu didn't leave until her brother closed the door behind him. _Go straight back to the dressing room_, he had said. Of course, she would. After all, there was nothing of interest here, not when her onii-san was gone.

Cain nii-san was in a good mood. So she was in a good mood. The strange temper that had gripped him the night before had vanished, and he was back to his normal, lovable self. _Not that I disliked the way he acted last night_, she blushed. _It was just new territory for us. So I didn't know how to respond. But Nii-san only acted like that because he was mad. If it weren't for that idiot musician -_, her thoughts were angry at first, but then she softened._ Well, if it weren't for the idiot musician, I might not have seen that side of Nii-san._

Setsu's blush turned a deeper red, and she surprised herself by mentally thanking the idiot. Still though, it would be best if she and her brother never encountered him again. Even she couldn't predict what might -

Kyoko had only moments to compose herself. She couldn't believe it.

Rounding the corner ahead of her was the source of all evil.

Shotaro.

* * *

**This chapter was tough to write because it was difficult not to make Ren seem like a manipulative ass. How did I do? Please review!**

**Next time, look forward to Setsuka vs. Sho!**


	5. God's Reminder

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! If I did, Sho would live in a trash can next to Oscar the Grouch ^_^ Okay, maybe he doesn't deserve ****_that_****, but he does deserve this...**

* * *

Shotaro rounded the corner.

_Why God?! Why?! _cried Kyoko from the depths of her heart._ The very last person on earth I want to see - why is he in this hallway?! Tsuruga-san absolutely cannot see me with him! Gah! Even worse, he's already in Cain mode! _

Her grudges burst out in full strength and were racing towards their victim to strangle, beat, and otherwise torture him while she escaped.

_No, no, _Kyoko told herself, reigning her eager grudges in_, you are Setsu now. You are composed. Calm. The appearance of a snobby, egotistical, bratty musician doesn't faze you. In fact, you don't even notice him._ A small smile graced her lips. _After all, what is _he_ to your dear brother?_

The egotistical musician's train of thought was falling along a different line. _Damn, she's hot!_ Sho stopped a few feet in front of the girl. She must be coy because she hadn't met his eyes. In fact, she hadn't stopped walking. She might even walk past -

Sho planted himself in her path. "I haven't seen you around here before," he said. The girl finally met his eyes, but she looked curiously...uninterested.

_Must be in a daze_, thought Sho in satisfaction. He was accustomed to rendering girls speechless. He glanced up and down her body once more before grinning. As a rising superstar with thousands of female fans, he couldn't afford to have a girlfriend, but he could play around with girls to his heart's content. And this one was totally his type. Tight leather pants, a flashy top, multiple piercings. Even more, there was something in her demeanor that caught his attention. An air of hardness and cuteness. Like a warning sign, tempting only the bravest to proceed. Unreadable, she was a dangerous mystery.

And he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something slightly familiar -

"Who are you?" Setsu asked, tilting her head. She wasn't really interested, but the blonde boy was blocking her path, expecting some sort of response. She would play along for now.

"Who am I?!" he repeated, sounded genuinely shocked. But after a moment, his incredulous expression melted away to reveal a cocky grin. "Ah, excuse me, you must not be from around here. My name is Sho Fuwa." Even if she didn't recognize his face, she must have heard his name.

Her stance practically screamed boredom with him and the conversation. "How nice for you." With that, she sidestepped around him.

"Just a minute." The blonde-haired entertainer put a hand on her shoulder as she passed him. "Since you're new around here I'll give you the grand tour. I have a little time right now before my photo shoot and concert." He flashed her a mesmerizing smile. "If we get along, I might be able to find you a backstage pass. We could get to know each other better...after the concert."

The corners of her lips turned up in a bemused smile. "Sorry. I don't think I will have time for you." As if she would choose this thing over her brother! It was laughable.

Sho opened in his mouth to respond when he caught a glimpse of his manager coming towards him.

"Sho!" called the beautiful woman. She motioned to her watch and left the way she came, expecting the young idol to follow immediately. The appear-and-disappear tactic almost always worked on Sho, who understood that when Shoko-san didn't have time to come all the way to him he didn't have time to waste. But right now, he was too intrigued by the leather-clad girl.

"Shoko-san," he sighed as though it were an all too frequent occurrence for beautiful women to call his name. He glanced down at the sexy stranger to gauge her reaction.

"Oh look," Setsu said, nodding to that woman's retreating back, "your mother has come to pick you up. I'll leave you in her care."

_What?! _Did the impudent woman think she was _babysitting_ him?! His grip on her shoulder tightened. "Shoko is my _manager_. As a nationally recognized and extraordinarily talented musician, I need a _manager_ to _manage_ my busy schedule."

"Oh?" she asked with a hint of curiosity.

_Ha! _thought Sho. _Now she's interested._ The fashionista turned to Sho, and her eyes traveled slowly down his body. She paused and took a long look at one particular part of his body. The pride of any healthy young man. _Whoa, she's _really_ interested! _It would take little effort on his part to end up where he wanted.

Finally, her eyes wandered back to his. A hard, cold smile played around her lips.

"Deficient in every way," she denounced.

It was like a javelin was shoved through his gut, so perfectly skilled was the attack.

Before Sho could summon a response, the girl continued, "There are two kinds of entertainers in this world. One type is the stars. That is clearly what you are. Like a supernova, you will shine brightly for a time, but all stars burn out before long." She looked at him disdainfully. "You pale in comparison to my onii-san."

Anger loosened Sho's tongue. "You've got a vicious mouth, don't you?" Sho's pride had too recently been hurt by the Tsuruga bastard. He wasn't about to take shit from a girl he had never met. Just a little longer and he would prove that he was better than her brother. "What's the other type of entertainer?" Not that he cared. This girl's words meant nothing to him. Then why was he so agitated? She was just another stranger.

She tilted her head, pitying him for his inability to comprehend. "They are the legends. Even in death they shine, because they live on forever in the hearts of their fans. You are a musician who will fade from the spotlight, lost in the bowels of the forgotten." _Now let me the hell go! I have to get away from here before Nii-san comes!_

The javelin twisted in Sho's gut. This girl irritated him to no end. How dare she! He was Sho Fuwa! Sho wasn't sure how he would have responded, and he never got the chance to. A deathly cold feeling swept over him, freezing his tongue and raising the hair on his arms.

A man glided down the hallway. Tall and dark, his muscles were clearly outlined through his shirt, and he moved with an alarming grace, like a panther on the prowl. That was just his body. Looking into the man's eyes, Sho got the feeling that he had done something terribly, terribly wrong. The man drew even with Sho and the girl, and Sho found himself wishing that he were anywhere but in that man's sight.

"If you have marked her at all," came the cold, smooth voice, "even just the slightest bruise, I will send you to the deepest pits of hell." Then he bared his teeth in a malicious smile, and Sho could see the dark stranger's incalculable cruelty. "And I will enjoy doing it. Now...release her."

Sho unconsciously did as he was told. _Shit! This guy is serious! Shit! Shit! My legs are shaking. No they are not! Pull yourself together, Sho! You are not intimidated!_

"Onii-san, that was fast," said Setsu in English. _Entirely too fast! I should have broken character and run from this idiot!_

"The interviewer was extremely inept. He dropped his notes and stammered through his questions. It was irritating and a waste of time, so I left."

Setsu smiled knowingly.

The brother and sister were talking to each other._ English_, Sho recognized. Sho felt like he had been completely forgotten. Not something he was accustomed to.

_What the hell is happening?! I am _Sho Fuwa_. I cannot be outdone by the likes of some nameless talento. That's right_, he told himself. _We're in TBM. There's no way that guy will try anything. _Sho felt his confidence return. "You must be this girl's big brother. From her praise of you, I guess I was expecting someone...oh, I don't know...better." Truthfully, Sho couldn't figure out which aspect of this man to attack. He had the body and the presence of an idol, and Sho couldn't quite bring himself to meet the guy's eyes again to study his face.

A corner of Cain's mouth lifted in a derisive sneer. "So," he finally said, putting his arm around Setsu's shoulders, "_this _is all it takes to become famous in Japan."

Sho could only catch a few words of the brother's English, but it was enough for him to understand that he had been insulted.

"Let's go, Setsu."

"Sho!" Shoko had returned. "It's time. You've got to get in costume!"

Sho ignored his manager and made an angry motion as if to follow them.

The brother angled his head to look back at him.

Sho froze.

"Sho!" Shoko had had enough of her young charge's avoidance. She marched up to him, grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him to face her. She meant to scold him for keeping the staff waiting, but her words were stifled. "Ah," she finally managed. "Sho? Are you okay? Sho?" Shoko waved her hand in front of his face, a face that had turned a curious shade of...blue. "Was it that man? Did he say something?" Shoko had felt an evil aura about the man, but still...why was Sho's face blue?

The young musician couldn't even hear his manager. Never before had Sho felt such an unadulterated murderous intent.

He eyed the retreating backs of the brother and sister. He had been severely insulted by both of them, and Sho was infuriated. But an ever-growing corner of his conscious whispered to him, saying that maybe just this once it was wise to retreat. The look in that brother's eyes was no joke.

_Her boobs were too small anyways_, he told himself, determined to forget the encounter entirely, but it wasn't until he was on stage that night in front of his adoring fans that the chill left his bones.

... ... ...

Kyoko had a late evening filming of Box R. All the new scenes with Natsu were eating into her time as Setsu, who was always loath to leave her brother. Not that she minded today, however. After the confrontation with Sho, Cain and Setsu had gone back to the dressing room, and Kyoko struggled to maintain her character. She just knew what awaited her. More punishment. Probably a continuance of what had taken place on the Night of Terror, as she had dubbed the previous night.

But Cain nii-san had surprised her. He didn't even mention what had transpired, and Kyoko was flabbergasted. Here was the perfect opportunity to remonstrate Setsu in any way he liked, and Cain didn't take advantage of it. In fact, he'd barely spoken to Setsu at all. There were no obvious signs of anger - at least, Kyoko's grudge antenna didn't appear. Yet she couldn't believe that he was unaffected. It was Sho after all. Both Tsuruga-san and Cain should have been furious to see him, and he had even grabbed Setsu! It was almost as if -

" -oko. Kyoko! KYOKO!"

Kyoko's head shot up. The director of Box R stood over her glaring.

"Kyoko," he sighed, "you've been spacing out a lot lately. It's not like you."

"Gomenasai!" She bowed deeply in a dogeza.

"I don't want an apology. I want you to focus." Frustrated, he ran his fingers through his hair. "I've known you long enough to know this isn't normal. If this schedule is too much for you -"

"No! It's not too much, Kantoku. I just have a lot on my mind, but when I become Natsu, I am completely focused on my role."

The director gave her a tight smile. "That's true. Natsu hasn't suffered in the slightest. Just try to separate work and personal life. You won't be a pro if you don't."

"Hai, Kantoku." Kyoko saluted him, and he left her, shaking his head. He never quite knew what Kyoko was thinking. Well, Kyoko herself was in a similar boat with a different person.

Just what was that Ren Tsuruga thinking? As Cain Heel, he'd barely responded to Setsu. That was just wrong! When Kyoko had bowed to him before leaving for Box R, he hadn't even looked at her! It was like her senpai was someone else. Kyoko paused in thought. Someone else? Someone like Kuon perhaps? Was Tsuruga-san having more trouble with Kuon? No, he said that Kuon appeared only when he was angry, really angry, but Kyoko hadn't felt his anger. There were no sparkly smiles and no signs of the Demon King. Still, there was just something...off. Why did not knowing drive her mad?! Just as Kyoko was about to pull out her hair in frustration, a new pair of feet appeared in her field of vision. She looked up.

"Kyoko-chan?" Amamiya-san said hesitantly, "I know I'm not Kotonami-san, but we're becoming friends too, right?"

Kyoko nodded furiously. "Of course we are!" Kyoko was thrilled! It was the first time another girl had actively sought her friendship. Though Moko-san was her best friend in the whole world now, Kyoko had chased her for weeks until the raven-haired beauty would even speak to her.

"In that case, Kyoko, I was hoping you would call me Chiori." Chiori glanced at her LoveMe senpai shyly.

Tears of joy poured down Kyoko's cheeks, and her hands clasped together in adoration. "Chiori, you are truly an angel sent by god." What else could explain the appearance of a second female friend? When Kyoko had first met her, Chiori was bound by her past and unable to move forward in her acting. Even then, she had been kind enough to give Kyoko advice on her role. True, Chiori had pushed Kyoko down the stairs and had written terrible things about Kyoko in her notebook, but that was just Chiori's unique method of helping out a fellow actress. She really was an angel.

Chiori chuckled. "Haha. As usual, your reaction is over the top." But she meant it kindly. Her smiling face became serious. "Then Kyoko, as your friend, if you need to talk about anything, I'll listen. Ah- but don't feel that you have to! It's just - I'm here if you need me."

Once Kyoko recovered from her surprise - so few people had ever said such beautiful words to her! - she gave Chiori a grateful smile. "Thank you. It's not that I am hiding anything, but there is...a secret. It's a secret I have to keep for someone else."

Chiori watched as a tender expression warmed and saddened Kyoko's face. "You must really care about that person," she said gently.

Kyoko's gaze was on the floor, but she was seeing Tsuruga-san in her mind. When she spoke, her voice was soft, "I guess I - No! No! I absolutely do not! Nothing beyond the ordinary anyways. He just so happens to be a very unusual person, and my feeli - my _attitude _towards him is simply one of concern."

_He_, thought Chiori in curiosity. "Whatever it is, just know that everyone's behind you." Chiori motioned to the cast and crew, and Kyoko saw that a number of people were shooting her anxious looks.

Ack! What a horrible wretch Kyoko was to let such pure souls worry about her! No more thinking about that inexplicable man!_ He no longer exists when I'm at work._ Kyoko slapped her cheeks. Hard. And though the cast was used to her strange antics, it was several moments before they could wipe away their surprised expressions.

... ... ...

The reporter sighed in disappointment. It looked like Kyoko had escaped again. He couldn't figure out how she did it. He'd been tailing her for a week, and finally the day before, he had gotten the excellent pictures of her and Sho Fuwa. He knew they had been arguing, but from the pictures, it looked more like they were lovers.

Sho Fuwa was a star, and Kyoko was rapidly becoming one. He had the pictures; he should just send them in. The reporter chewed on his thumbnail in agitation.

_There's more to the story._

Call it instinct. Call it a guess. But the way those two acted around each other bespoke a long acquaintance. He had done his research. Both entertainers hailed from Kyoto. It could just be coincidence. Then again, maybe not.

Most important of all was the name that had passed both their lips - Ren Tsuruga. Now there was a rare actor, unblemished by the media, untouchable. If he could uncover the connection of the three stars and dig up some dirt on Ren, the scandal that would ensue would be greater than he could have dreamed, and he would reap all the benefits.

_Patience,_ he cautioned himself. _It's all about the timing. _He could take his pictures to a magazine now, and they would feature on every gossip tabloid in the country by morning. He would receive a fat paycheck and hearty slap on the back.

Or, he could wait. Wait for the story. The story that would land him notoriety throughout the nation as the man who pulled back the curtains on Japan's greatest celebrities. After dealing with the media storm where he would give multiple in depth interviews, he would fly to Fiji on a permanent vacation. He leaned back, confident once again. The story would come, and it would be bigger than he could imagine. He just had a feeling.

It's that girl again, he thought in surprise. There was no mistaking her. Dark leather, a lot of bare skin, a lip ring with a chain extending to her ear. He had seen the girl multiple times in his pursuit of Kyoko. Strange.

... ... ...

Ren lay on the hotel bed with the covers wrapped around him like a cocoon. Setsu was due back anytime now, and her brother should be waiting up for her. He should, but he wasn't. He couldn't bring himself to act as Cain. Teasing and playing with that girl was the last thing he should do.

In Karuizawa, he swore to himself that he would tear those two apart, and he had fought at every turn. He tricked Mogami-san into forgetting her first kiss. He threatened Fuwa. To bring down one of the greatest barriers between them, he revealed his past to Mogami-san. Yet in one of the many studios in Tokyo, in one of the many hallways in TBM, Mogami-san and Fuwa met again.

_No matter what I do, those two end up next to each other. No matter how I pull them apart, something pushes them back together. Is it fate? Is it God? _A strange desire to laugh swept over him. _Of course, it's supposed to be this way._ _Rick, how could I have forgotten? I am not allowed to be happy. _This was simply God's reminder.

The door of the hotel room opened with a click.

_There she is. The girl of my dreams - except I won't allow myself to dream anymore. I've woken up. I am her senpai, her 'mentor with the best teaching materials.' Nothing more._

Ren searched for the resolve he needed to distance himself, to push her away, but his search came up empty. _Tomorrow_, he promised himself, curling into a tighter cocoon and ignoring the mocking smile of Sho Fuwa. Tomorrow, Ren would admit defeat.

... ... ...

But somewhere deep inside Ren's soul, Kuon stirred. Rearing his head, he tilted it back and forth, cracking his neck in anticipation. Kuon did not take well to defeat.

* * *

**Uh-oh. Here comes Kuon. The next chapter brings us back to the shoot of ****_Tragic Marker_****. **

**Please review! I would love to hear your thoughts!**


	6. A Sister's Duty

**Kya! I just read Chapter 194! AMAZING! Don't worry, there aren't any 194 spoilers here. Anyways, sorry for the wait, but to make up for it, here's the longest chapter so far! SilverStella, you said you were missing certain characters... ^_^**

* * *

"Onee-sama, what are you doing?" asked Maria Takarada, poking her head around a potted bush in the main entrance of LME.

Kyoko was kneeling behind said shrubbery in an attempt to conceal herself. Her efforts had the opposite effect, as the unusual sight of the caramel-haired girl clad in a hot-pink jumpsuit holding palm leaves over her head as camouflage was tantamount to attracting the notice of every person who passed.

"Maria," whispered Kyoko, motioning for the girl to crouch beside her. Maria giggled and complied. The two comrades put their heads together. "Maria, can I trust you with a mission?"

Maria nodded excitedly. It had been an ordinary, dull day, but with her onee-sama around, something interesting was bound to happen. "What do I need to do?" she whispered back conspiratorially.

"Well, something tells me that a being of unimaginable prowess is making his way here."

"Unimaginable prowess?"

Kyoko nodded. "It means that he is skilled beyond that of an ordinary man. His powers are such that you lose control of yourself, and even your thoughts are taken over, subject to his whim."

"Why is someone like that at LME? Is - is he a ghoul or a goblin or a sprite? Is he a changeling in human form?" Maria wasn't sure whether to be nervous or thrilled.

"No," Kyoko answered, shaking her head, "that is the scariest thing of all. He is just a man, but even a denizen of hell once cowered before him. He is a man who defies all reasoning."

"Is he dangerous?"

"Not to you, but he seems to have targeted me for one of his evil deeds."

Maria's eyes were sparkling with excitement and determination. "What do you want me to do?"

"I need to slip past him without his notice, but his overwhelming presence permeates the halls until I can't be certain which direction he is coming from. I need you to investigate and occupy his attention while I escape."

"How will I recognize him?"

"Oh, you could never mistake him for another. In fact, you already know him. He is the infamous Ren Tsuruga."

A pause followed her words. Maria wore a stupefied expression. "Ren-sama?"

Kyoko nodded. "The one and only."

"Um, Onee-sama," began Maria uncertainly, "are you sure -"

"He's coming!" Kyoko's grudges, which had been circling her in a protective shield, suddenly went on high alert. "Maria, try that hallway first. If you're not back in one minute, I will assume that Tsuruga-san is there. Hurry!"

Maria was still confused. She couldn't understand why anyone would purposely avoid seeing Ren-sama, but as she hurried off to do the older girl's bidding, a bubble of excitement worked its way to Maria's chest. It looked like two of her favorite people in the world were playing a game, and she was in on it!

... ... ...

When Maria had not returned after one minute, Kyoko crept from her hiding place and re-scouted the lobby. Okay, she had a clear shot to the far left hallway. It was a longer route to the LoveMe headquarters, but avoiding _that man_ was her top priority. Kyoko took a quick breath, and like an Olympic sprinter, she shot through the lobby.

It was two days after the run-in with Shotaro, and afterwards, Tsuruga-san was - well, she couldn't think of another word for it. He was depressed. The following morning, he was...different. If Kyoko weren't so attuned to him - _Gah! What a rotten choice of words! Observant. If I weren't so observant_ - she never word have noticed, but there it was. Something about the way he spoke, the way he looked at her, the way he moved - it was as though he had finally found something he wanted to eat and was savoring each bite.

Worse, he had become quite...liberal with his actions. Or should she say _unfiltered_. Even when she was no longer Setsu and he was not Cain, Tsuruga-san had developed an alarming habit of touching her. In public. It was just a hand on her shoulder...resting a moment too long. A brush of their fingers as he walked past. A stroke across her cheek. She had known it might happen as Cain Heel's emotions seeped into Tsuruga-san's daily life, but she hadn't expected it to be to this extent. Kyoko smacked her forehead to rid herself of her memories of the previous day.

"What," said a beautiful, cold voice, "are you doing?"

"Mooookkkooooo-san!"

"Honestly," Kanae growled as she dragged the number one LoveMe member through the door of their dressing room, "I've told you a hundred times to tone it down when we're in public!"

"But Moko-san," pouted Kyoko, "seeing you releases me from all my fears of the unknown and incomprehensible. When I'm with you, the weight of anxiety and despair is lifted, and I feel as light as feather." Kyoko danced around their dressing room as if to prove her words. "It's like you are a talisman - that's it!" Kyoko bounded back to a surprised Kanae and gazed at her rapturously. "You are my talisman against the encroaching storm." Her eyes were shining with unshed tears.

Kanae stared. Kyoko was weirder than usual. "Kyoko, what is the encroaching storm?" She had a guess.

Kyoko brilliant smile turned to stone. "Ah. Moko-san, how is your filming going for the period drama?"

_She completely ignored the question! Should I demand an answer or just go along with it? Something is definitely bothering her, and I want to get to the bottom of it. Arg! Why do you make me care about you! _"Is this about the dangerous assignment that the president gave you?"

Kyoko's professional mask was on. "Hmm? Oh, no, no!" she answered laughing. "That was over long ago." Technically, she wasn't lying. After all, the dangerous mission she was originally given was just to pick up Cain Heel from the train station.

Kanae wasn't fooled and placed her hand to her forehead in apparent misery. "As your friend, I-I just want to be of help, but you c-can't even c-confide in me?" She looked at Kyoko with pleading eyes.

Kyoko's heart tried to leap out of her throat. "Oh, Moko-san!" A torrent of blissful yet abject tears streamed down her face. "I'm so soooorrrrrrrryyyyyy!" she wailed. Not stopping to look back, Kyoko ran from the LoveMe room.

_Huh_, thought Kanae, _if she won't tell me after _that _performance, it must really be serious._

_... ... ..._

Kyoko only made it a short ways down the hall before she smacked into a tall, strong figure. _Tsuruga-san!_

In trepidation, Kyoko peeked through her eyelashes and sighed in relief. It wasn't Tsuruga-san; it was the president's servant Sebastian. But when she opened her eyes fully, a startling realization hit her. _He's practically naked! Why is he only wearing boxers?! No, no, wait. Those aren't boxers. Those are swim trunks. _Kyoko let her eyes take in the rest of his costume. He wore a green mask and snorkel on his head and matching green swim fins on his feet. All that was missing was an inner tube.

"Ah, gomenasai, Sebastian-san." Kyoko tried to step around him. _Get away from the naked man._

But Sebastian followed her, and Kyoko found herself staring at his muscled chest again.

"Um," she mumbled uncertainly. This time she sidestepped to the left, and once again, Sebastian moved in front of her. "Um, Sebastian-san? Do you need something?"

"Takarada-shachou wishes to see you," he answered promptly.

_Why didn't you say that to being with? _Kyoko grumbled._ He's yet another inexplicable man. _But she followed him to the president's office. "Eh, um, isn't it difficult to walk in those, Sebastian-san?" she asked, attempting to ward off the awkward atmosphere. Walking in swim fins was forcing him to lift his knees higher than normal and take longer strides.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," was his vague reply.

"Oh. Right." Kyoko would love to know where the president had found this guy. He was a weirdo, even by LME standards.

At the president's office, Sebastian held open the door for her and bowed before leaving. The door closed with an ominous thud.

"Ah, Mogami-kun!"

"Shachou-san," she replied weakly. It was as she'd feared. The president had gone all out with his latest theme. It was a luau. Palm trees, leis, and coconuts decorated the room, and - good lord, there was a hot tub by the window! President Takarada was decked out in rainbow-colored swim apparel with a white towel draped over his shoulders. _Honestly, I should just be thankful that he's wearing swim trunks and not a speedo. _Kyoko shivered at the thought.

"I wanted to hear from you directly about the Heel siblings," he gestured her to a chair while he leaned against his desk. "Are you managing things?"

"I see that he eats at least two meals a day, and more often, I can force down a third though he resists like a sulky child."

Lory had to cover his mouth to keep from grinning. "Oh, I have complete confidence in you in that area," he replied cheerfully. "I was more concerned about...other areas."

She caught the insinuation in his tone. Damn him! How did he know? The worries that she had shoved to the back of her mind returned in full-force, and unlike the time on the on phone, she couldn't hide her reaction quickly enough. "In some ways, he is better than ever," she answered in a zombie-like voice. "He is thriving even."

"Oh?" Lory struggled to contain his excitement. "And his behavior is...troublesome to you?"

"It's not so much troublesome as it is a direct threat to my well-being, and I have learned yet again that boundaries are like putty in that man's hands. He reshapes them as he goes."

Lory would have leaped from his chair and done a victory dance if the situation allowed it, but he still had the task of 'consoling' Mogami-kun. He cleared his throat. "Ah, Mogami-kun, you certainly are in a unique position. Perhaps it's only natural that boundaries become hazy. There's nothing you should be ashamed of."

"I'm not ashamed of anything," she deadpanned. "I have maintained my principles in spite of overwhelming circumstances."

_Damn, Mogami-kun hasn't fallen in love with him yet. What are you doing, Ren?! You've had more than a month!_

"Although -" For the first time since she'd walked in the room, Kyoko's voice held real emotion. Lory perked his ears. "Although for some incomprehensible reason he has reverted to his playboy self when he's with me, other times I really do worry about him. He's been different these past two days, ever since we ran into the idiot. Something is lurking behind his eyes, and sometimes it takes real effort for him to pull out that fake smile. It's as though the calm exterior of 'Ren Tsuruga' is cracking."

Lory sighed. "As to that, Mogami-kun, I'm afraid I still can't -"

"Shachou, he told me."

Lory's eyes widened in surprised. "Really? Ren really told you?" He couldn't believe it. The greatest barrier to Ren and Mogami-kun's happily ever after was down!

Kyoko nodded. "I know about Kuon Hizuri and his dark past, which is why I'm even more concerned -"

"Mogami-kun, let's look at it this way," he interrupted in excitement. "This is the first time he has opened up to someone, which means that this is the first time he has ever truly believed he would be able to conquer Kuon. Every action he takes right now is his way of fighting back. In which case we, particularly you, must go along with his whims. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Kyoko nodded. "Every action has a purpose, and we must encourage rather than restrain his actions."

"Perhaps his light-hearted flirting is a way of putting Kuon's energy to good use. It is certainly better than him going on a rampage." Lory sighed and rubbed his temples, using the distraction to hide the grin that threatened to split his face. "Of course, that means you will have to indulge his playboy self."

"Indulge?" Kyoko did not like the sound of that.

"I'm saying that you should mirror his actions in order to help Ren's fight against Kuon."

"You want me to _flirt _with him?"

"It's an act, Mogami-kun." Lory waved his hand in dismissal. _With her flirting back, Ren will go even further, and my method of forced treatment for Mogami-kun will be complete! Ren will get an extra boost as well. Oh what a genius I am!_

Kyoko's brows drew together in thought. "Perhaps you're right."

_Score: Me - 1, Mogami-kun - 0. _Lory could hear the Hallelujah chorus.

"On the other hand," said Kyoko thoughtfully, "we cannot use such ordinary logic in his case. Tsuruga-san is a complicated man, after all." She nodded as she came to her conclusion. If his every action had a purpose for beating Kuon, then these past two days - "Tsuruga-san has always enjoyed bullying me. It's his way of relieving stress."

The Hallelujah chorus sounded curiously like the death march.

"So the best way for me to encourage him is to continue to reject his playboy advances," Kyoko concluded firmly. For the sake of her senpai, she would submit herself to the frivolity of the playboy. At least until he conquered Kuon.

One hit KO. Lory was down for the count. _No! _he rallied. They were two boxers in the ring, and he was only resting on the ropes, forming a strategy. _She operates on a completely different wavelength and will misinterpret any ruse I throw at her._ Lory weighed his options. _I have no choice but to hit her with the truth. _"Mogami-kun, you jump to the conclusion that his flirting is a form of bullying, but what if that is incorrect? What if he _likes_ you?" There. He said it, and she could no longer dodge the obvious.

Kyoko was momentarily startled, but she soon found her bearings. With a small laugh, she replied, "That's impossible, Shachou."

"Why?" he demanded. "Why is it impossible? You are a highly talented actress with a strong work ethic that anyone, especially Ren, would admire. You're lovely when you try to be. You have a nurturing personality mixed with a few eccentricities that make you more endearing. Most important of all, you are one of the few people brave enough to stand up to Ren." _Ren, you idiot! You're making _me_ say all the things that _you're_ supposed to say!_

Kyoko bowed quickly. "Thank you, Shachou! It is indeed an honor to have your good opinion, however exaggerated it may be."

"I wasn't exaggerating, Mogami-kun. Regardless, why is it impossible for Ren to be in love with you?"

Despite herself, Kyoko's cheeks heated in embarrassment. She couldn't believe she was having this conversation with the president, and he had just used the 'L' word in discussing her and Tsuruga-san! She couldn't allow the president to continue with such a misguided assumption.

"At the start of our acquaintance, Tsuruga-san hated me. It's true!" she said quickly when she saw the president's look of disbelief. "He hated me for my motive of joining the entertainment business. You can ask Yashiro-san. Anyways, I think he eventually grew to tolerate me because he kindly gave me some acting advice, but it was around that time that he - ah, that I overheard him say something important." She leaned in close. "You see, Shachou, Tsuruga-san can't be - he can't think of me that way because...he is already in love with somebody else!" Her eyes were triumphant as she debunked the president's theory.

Lory could have withered away in misery. _Ren, you poor, unfortunate soul. She thinks you're in love with another girl. You've got no chance unless you confess to her directly._

"Shachou," said Kyoko, interrupting his depressing thoughts, "if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting at Fuji in an hour." And she needed to discuss her schedule with Sawara-san before she left.

"That's right. Your new drama. I look forward to hearing about it." _Sorry, Ren. There's little more I can do for you._

Kyoko bowed deeply. "Thank you! I'll be going, and don't worry. I will be sure to play my part well, eluding Tsuruga-san's bullying at every turn!"

As Lory watched the number one LoveMe member walk out his door, he came to a realization. _She utterly defeated me. _After a moment, he started laughing. He, Lory Takarada of Lory's Majestic Entertainment, was beaten by a petite, teenage girl. _As always, that girl is full of surprises, and on second thought, maybe it's right and natural for me to lose. After all, that girl is strongest opponent to love - 'the last boss' so to speak. In every story and every game, the last boss can be defeated by only one person. The hero._

... ... ...

_That was a very odd conversation_, thought Kyoko as she walked back to the LoveMe room to gather her things. The president had brushed over it, but Kyoko couldn't help but worry about Tsuruga-san. His playboy persona wasn't the only thing that had come to the forefront. Kyoko had wanted to tell the president about Murasame. About how both Cain and BJ were at war with him, with the cast becoming more unsettled by their antagonism. At one point yesterday, Cain's eyes had sparked at Murasame's taunts, and Kyoko had felt something dark and malevolent rear its head. But the only thing the president worried about was how she should act around Tsuruga-san!

_It sounded like he really thought - but of course, the president sees insert 'L' word in everything. It's understandable. Except that he's the one who put me in this position to begin with! So he should realize that Tsuruga-san and I are not close! It's just his wishful thinking._

She paused. Wishful thinking? Come to think of it, the president suggested that she _flirt_ with Tsuruga-san! It didn't take long for her mind to jump to the obvious conclusion. _He's trying to set us up! _Kyoko ran to the nearest wall and began banging her head against it. _Oh, Kyoko, you innocent maiden! You nearly fell for the trap of a conniving, love-obsessed maniac! _

"Mogami-san?"

Kyoko froze with her forehead against the wall. She knew that voice. She'd know it anywhere. Tsuruga-san. Damn! She was careless.

"Are you okay, Mogami-san?"

Like a robot with creaking joints, she turned her head to him. Indeed, there he was, as formidable as ever. The revelation of the president's intentions toward them made it difficult for her to meet Tsuruga-san's eyes. Should she run? Or should she prepare herself for more teasing and more gazes from the Emperor of the Night? Though Kyoko favored the first option, she summoned her courage and lifted her eyes to Tsuruga-san. He looked at her with concern.

"Onee-sama?" said a young girl's voice.

"Oh, Maria!" Kyoko exclaimed. No wonder there was no sign of the Emperor. Maria was there, and even a playboy like Tsuruga-san would restrain himself around a child. There was Yashiro, too, just a few steps behind them.

Maria pulled her hand from Ren's grasp, walked to Kyoko, and tugged on her sleeve until Kyoko bent down to her level. "Gomenasai, Onee-sama!" whispered Maria in her ear. "I think you were right about Ren-sama. I tried to keep him from finding you, but before I knew it, my feet were moving." Maria held her hands to her cheeks and blushed in remembrance. "I was just so entranced by his smile that I forgot myself!"

Nope. Not even children were exempt from his machinations.

"Also, I promised him that once we found you I would go see grandfather." Maria sent Kyoko a pleading look that begged for her forgiveness.

"I understand," said Kyoko, patting her head. "You have no defenses against such deeds." Plus, Maria had a crush on her Ren-sama that would make her all the more vulnerable.

"Gomenasai," said Maria again before walking off with a guilty countenance.

Kyoko watched her go with dread and contemplated her chances of making it to the LoveMe room without Tsuruga-san catching her. If she took him by surprise -

"Running is futile. My legs are longer."

Gah! There it was. His voice took on a silky quality, and Kyoko knew without looking how his eyes deepened in color. Yashiro also noted the change and glanced between the two of them in growing excitement.

"You would have escaped, Mogami-san, except that several people who passed me were talking about the LoveMe member who was hiding behind a bush in the lobby. I knew it could only be you." He smiled brightly. "Maria and I have been searching for you ever since."

"I was in a meeting," she replied with an attempt at nonchalance. She inched her way past him, keeping her eyes on his feet. "And I have somewhere to be right now so -"

He caught her arm as she passed, cutting off her sentence. His other hand cupped her chin, and startled, Kyoko glanced upwards and met his pouting face.

"We won't be together again until tomorrow afternoon," he said sadly. "So I wanted to be sure I saw you one last time before I left."

_Why?! Why is it the puppy pout?! He's so cute! Damn! Why is this happening to me? I'm not even Setsu right now! _Kyoko clenched her eyes shut and focused on calming her erratic heartbeat.

But Ren seemed to be waiting for that. He leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "I will miss having you sleep next to me."

Kyoko's eyes snapped open and, with an almighty shove, pushed against her captor's chest. Who was she kidding? Tsuruga-san's arms were like steel, and they had her in their grasp. She wasn't escaping until he was finished. _Someone save me! _Kyoko cried. Suddenly, a cunning yet seductive smile swept across her lips. Hands that had pushed away now enticed. "Yes," said Natsu. "You really are quite vicious in bed. The sheets are always so...tangled by morning."

Yashiro nearly fainted.

Ren was taken aback. Though he realized quickly that it was Natsu speaking, it was Kyoko's face - her eyes and lips - that were holding him captive, and it was Kyoko's voice that painted such a deliciously lewd image of their living situation.

_Now for the finishing blow, _thought Natsu. With an easy grace, she pushed herself onto her tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss on the corner of her senpai's mouth. More a tease than an actual kiss, their lips barely touched, but it was enough to send a rush of heat down Ren's body. He was shocked to the core.

His arms, no longer like steel, held her gently, and Natsu eased her way out of them. Poor boy. He was trying and failing to recover from his surprise. "I will miss you, too." She would miss playing with him. Toying with his sensibilities. Encouraging then withdrawing. "Yashiro," she said, smiling at the stupefied manager. "If you ever get tired of following this guy around, come find me." She winked and blew him a kiss. With a final coy smirk, Natsu glided away ever mindful of the effect she had on men. If all went according to plan, Ren would be shooting Yashiro a chilling glare right about now. _Poor Yashiro, but I needed a victim to occupy Ren's attention._

Once she was out of their sight, Kyoko sprinted away. _Natsu is a genius! I would never have the courage to say something like that, but it surprised Tsuruga-san enough to let me escape! Wait. What the hell did I just do?! I just - I just - NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO! I just _kissed_ Tsuruga-san! Me! Pure Kyoko! Willingly, I defiled myself just to shock him! Natsu, I hate you! That's right,_ she reasoned, _it was Natsu. Not me. I was acting, so the actor's rule of heart should apply. That was not a kiss because it wasn't full of my feelings. It was just another form of Natsu's cruel manipulations._

As Natsu expected, Ren was scrutinizing Yashiro with a dark look. "You two are friendly."

"N-no," Yashiro stammered. _Kyoko-chan! What was that?! What have you done?! _In Yashiro's eyes, Ren was exuding the spirits of Katsuki and BJ, and he was the prey. "W-we aren't c-close. I d-don't know why -"

Ren sighed and his dark aura dissipated. "Don't worry, Yashiro, that wasn't Kyoko." Still, he didn't like how she had turned her seduction on his manager. She would be punished for flirting with another man. "She got me," Ren said aloud. _Well next time, I'll be prepared._ He couldn't wait.

... ... ...

Two days later, Setsu huffed as her brother chided her for wearing a skirt. "But, Nii-san, I can't wear the same outfit day after day. It's a fashion faux pas."

"Then stand behind me where no one else can see you."

She and Cain nii-san were reunited the previous afternoon, and she was trying to acclimate to the new atmosphere. Yesterday during a break, her brother moved to the couch in their dressing room and patted the seat next to him. He wanted to cuddle, and Setsu obliged, no matter how reluctant Kyoko was. It was alarmingly easy to relax in his arms when Setsu was in control, and later that night, Kyoko performed a cleansing ritual to remove all traces of the frightening male from her heart and body. She convinced herself that it worked.

"Nii-san, you're scaring them." Placing a finger on his chin, she turned his face to her and broke the glare he was giving the cast. "I want you to pay attention to me."

An eyebrow twitched in amusement. "Sorry, Setsu." He liked it when she pouted. What he didn't like were the stares Setsu was getting from the men in the cast and crew. She had worn her short skirt again, and it did not go unnoticed. _Why did I let her out of the room this morning? _he growled to himself. He knew why, though. They had been running late since he'd slept in despite Setsu's protests, and he had very much enjoyed when Setsu climbed on the bed with him and yanked the covers off. He had certainly noticed the skirt - or lack of it - then and hadn't complained. Somehow, though, Setsu had forced him to eat and bustled him out the door before he had a chance to order her to change.

Now his carelessness was allowing other men to ogle her. One man in particular.

Setsu watched her brother anxiously. He was agitated and kept giving death stares to Murasame. The former gang leader was a fool, in Setsu's opinion. Her nii-san had already proven his superiority, yet Murasame continued to heckle him. Cain nii-san had described it as a wounded animal striking back wherever he could. Murasame had a deep-rooted stubbornness that didn't allow him to retreat even when he was at a disadvantage.

Now that she knew about Kuon, she knew what was at stake if Cain snapped. It wouldn't be a short burst of temper. If Murasame continued to provoke Kuon, it could turn into a bloodbath. Kuon would win of course, but at what cost? Tsuruga-san's name would be tainted, and Kuon would sink more deeply into darkness.

Well, she wouldn't let that happen. It was a sister's duty to protect her dear brother, and it was Kyoko's duty to act as a talisman for Tsuruga-san. Though she didn't fully understand why, he had let her into his life, trusting her with an important secret, and she would do her part to protect him. So when Cain was called for make-up, Setsu whispered something about visiting the ladies' room. Nodding, Cain glanced around the room and was pleased to see that Murasame had gone back to his dressing room. The other men were too afraid of him to bother Setsu even when he wasn't around.

"Come straight back here."

Setsu smirked. "Can't stand to be away from your cute sister for more than a minute?"

"Damn right."

Well, that was just fine. She only needed a minute. When her brother disappeared from sight, she changed her route and moments later knocked on the door of a dressing room.

"Come in," said the occupant.

She opened the door slowly and faced the surprised actor. "Murasame, I have something to say."

* * *

**As always, please review! In case you were wondering, I'm guessing there will be four or five more chapters and maybe an epilogue if people ask for one.**


	7. The Last Chain

**Heehee. A quick update! Now Katya Malfoy can't do whatever the "sinister smile" implied :)**

**Warning: This chapter isn't quite 'M' rated material, but it is rather violent. Read at your own risk.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

"I have something to say."

Murasame's eyes widened in surprise as he sat up on the couch where he was reclining. After a moment, a cocky grin lit his features. "Heh? This is a surprise. The little sister makes a move without her brother's consent. Well, come on in."

Setsu ignored his order, preferring to stay in the doorway. "I want you to quit mouthing off to nii-san. It's annoying."

Murasame clenched his fist in irritation. 'Mouthing off,' she said, as though he were a little kid getting scolded by his mother. He didn't like that. Not one bit. Standing up from the couch, he walked slowly towards the leather-clad girl. To her credit, she didn't back away or even appear nervous but calmly observed him as he drew near. Once he reached her, Murasame rested his forearm against the doorframe and bent over her, showing off his superior height and strength.

"And what if," he asked with a dark grin, "I don't feel like quitting?"

Setsu leveled him with a cold stare. "It's not my nii-san that's delaying filming. You are the one who refuses to work as a team. You have started each and every conflict, not nii-san." She paused and narrowed her eyes. "I'm warning you. You don't want to see nii-san truly angry." More specifically, he didn't want to see Kuon angry, and neither did she.

"The problem is that it's just not in my nature to admit defeat. I'm always the last one standing."

"Then it is your nature to be a masochist and a fool. You're digging yourself a grave and disrupting filming."

Murasame's response was interrupted when he heard voices coming towards them. Setsu took a step backwards to leave now that she had delivered her message. Whatever happened next was on Murasame's own head.

_I'm not done with you yet_, sneered Murasame, and he grabbed her wrist, yanking a surprised Setsu into his room. In a swift motion, he slammed the door shut and threw her against it with a thud. His arms formed a cage around her, and he whispered into her ear, "You're more naive than you look. You should know that a common strategy in gang wars is to steal the enemy's girl." Murasame pressed himself closer to her, grinding his hips against her as he forced her against the door.

Warning bells went off in Kyoko's head, but Setsu remained composed. "A brutish display of male stupidity is exactly what I would expect from you."

Murasame gritted his teeth in anger. Nothing he did fazed the girl. "Then I guess you're expecting this, too." Deftly, he sprung for her waist and threw her over his shoulder. In three long strides, he reached the couch and tossed her down on it.

If she had been surprised when he yanked her into his room, it was nothing to what she felt now. Setsu was fighting to maintain control of Kyoko's body while Kyoko herself was ready to shriek bloody murder. There was no time to think. Murasame put his knees on the couch and an arm on her shoulder, trapping her in a terribly vulnerable position.

_Oh my - _Shock and fear paralyzed Kyoko's body. Was he really -?

Mursame's free hand strayed to her knee, which Kyoko curled up instinctively to protect herself. His hand resisted her movement as he forced her knee back down to the couch. He was too strong. Fingers bit into her bare flesh until it was painful.

"So even you have some normal reactions," he whispered into her neck. "It makes me want to see what other expressions you can make."

_H-he isn't joking! _Kyoko realized with horror. Setsu was long gone. This was no time for composure and unconcern. A warm, moist sensation spread across her neck. Murasame put his tongue to use, trailing a line from her collarbone to chin. Kyoko lashed out with hand and clawed Murasame's cheek.

He didn't even wince, but he did pull his head away from her neck to look at her. "So you do have some fight in you. Looks like this will be more fun than I thought."

After the incident with Reino, Kyoko had researched what to do if such a thing should happen again. She had hoped she would never need to use such tactics. _Jab my thumbs into his eyeballs, and thrust my knee into his other balls. Bite any exposed skin. Hard. But first, scream!_

Kyoko opened her mouth with the intention of releasing a bloodcurdling scream, but Murasame anticipated her. The hand that had been on her shoulder moved to her mouth, gagging her and stifling her shriek. Kyoko lunged forward and bit his fingers as hard as she could. She grabbed frantically for his face to claw his eyes or break his nose. Quick as a flash, he grabbed both her hands and extended them behind her head. Her heart beat in terror.

"You know, I'm normally a pretty nice guy, but something about your brother ticks me off." He moved his face closer to her, and their lips nearly touched. "And something about you turns me on."

His right hand on her knee moved to the inside of her thigh, still pressing down firmly but moving dangerously close to the bottom of her skirt. His fingers spread out, touching as much of her as they could. Kyoko bucked wildly. All manner of reasoning flew from her mind as she contorted her body in an attempt to escape. But that was what Murasame was waiting for. The hand that had been restraining her leg suddenly shoved it outward, and he settled his knee between her thighs. His other leg pinned down Kyoko's, preventing her from kneeing him in the crotch.

"S-stop." Her voice was a whisper. Sheer terror immobilized her vocal chords. She couldn't even scream.

"Hmm. This is just a guess, but I think you'll be too ashamed to speak of this afterwards. Especially to your precious brother."

Murasame saw her eyes dilate in panic, and a twinge of unease struck his guilty conscience. He hadn't meant to take it this far. He just wanted to rough her up a little, make her see that she shouldn't underestimate him. But she was so goddamn hung up on that asshole brother of hers then had the audacity to treat him like a child.

It made him mad.

Now she lay under him, quivering. At the end of the day, she was just a girl, and he was a brute for doing this to her. He sighed and started to move off of her.

He wasn't fast enough.

The door to his dressing room opened with a crash.

Oh shit.

... ... ...

Kuon took in the sight of Kyoko and Murasame on the couch. Her eyes were panicked, gleaming with unshed tears of terror. Murasame was restraining her. His hands were -

Kuon moved.

Murasame sensed the imminent danger but was too slow to respond. Far too slow.

Kuon ripped him off Kyoko and flung him against the table. Murasame hit it with a resounding crash that threw the table against the wall.

No time to recover.

A punch to his chest. Murasame felt a searing pain as a rib broke.

A left hook to his jaw. He blocked it.

A sharp jab to his gut. It stunned him.

A leg came out of nowhere and connected. He flew backwards and tried to pick himself up.

He threw a punch that met only air as a fist smashed into his face.

Murasame couldn't counter. He was overwhelmed. His opponent was like a beast, sensing his every move, attacking in rapid succession.

Murasame stumbled.

Another rib broke.

Murasame grabbed for a chair to fling -

Kuon wrenched the chair from his grasp and broke it over Murasame's head.

Dazed, he aimed another punch at the demon.

Kuon caught the fist in his left hand and squeezed.

Pain surged up Murasame's arm. His fingers were broken.

Kuon backhanded him, and Murasame slammed into a wall. His legs couldn't support him, and a trail of red liquid was left in his wake as he slid down the wall.

_Where did that come from? _he wondered dimly.

Someone grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him off the floor until his feet dangled beneath him. Someone - who? - oh, yeah - he was fighting - someone - the brother - he was fighting the brother.

The ceiling moved. A knee rammed in the gut. He spewed something red from his mouth. Red? Was it blood? He didn't know.

Someone was yelling. Someone - a girl - a girl was yelling - telling him to stop - stop what? - he couldn't even move - oh - the other guy - she wanted the other guy to stop - that was nice of her. A dark cloud was obscuring his vision, but he heard something - something other than the girl yelling. Sounded like voices - voices and pounding footsteps.

... ... ...

"Kuon! He's unconscious! Stop!"

A feral grin lit his features. "So he is." Kuon held Murasame by his shirt, his body dragging the ground. Kuon raised his victim higher and reared back a fist to land another punch.

Footsteps and shouts neared them, and Kyoko knew she had only moments to act.

She lunged for Kuon's arm.

He paused and looked at her. "Let go." His voice was cold and unfeeling.

"No." She tried not to meet his eyes in their infinite darkness.

"I said let go."

"No!" She clung to it even tighter. "I won't allow you to damage your reputation and hurt yourself further. Not for this scumbag and not for me."

For the third time that day, the door to Murasame's dressing room burst open. Alerted by screams, several men on the crew had run to find the source. They moved past the door and stopped in horror when their eyes took in the scene before them.

What they saw was the limp body of Murasame hanging from Cain Heel's clenched fist and the sister holding onto his other arm, restraining him from dealing more damage. The center table was upended, and a metal-framed chair was bent out of shape.

"W-what?!" The director pushed through the men. He saw the blood spatters on the table, on the floor, a long stream of blood down the wall. He saw an unconscious Murasame whose shirt was held tightly by none other than the famed actor Ren Tsuruga. "What is going on here?!" No one answered him. "Ambulance," he said, grabbing whoever was nearest him. "Call an ambulance for Murasame. You," he yelled, grabbing another crew member, "go find clean clothes or towels. We can at least stop the bleeding from his forehead."

The director breathed deeply to calm his racing heart. "Tsu - no, Heel-san, let go of Murasame. Gently." He forced himself to meet Tsuruga-kun's eyes, and what he saw in them could have stopped his heart. _He would have killed him. Tsuruga-kun really would have killed him!_

"Nii-san," said Setsu, "do as he says. That guy can't hurt me anymore."

_Oh gods, Murasame must have done something to Kyoko. I mean Setsu. I mean - I don't even know what I mean! _"What the hell happened?!" he roared.

Kuon's eyes narrowed. He dropped the body of the weakling whose head clunked as it hit the floor and turned to face the director, who unconsciously took a step back. Kuon grinned, and Kyoko knew that whatever he said would damn him in the eyes of the crew and director.

"It's my fault," Kyoko interrupted. "I went to warn Murasame to stop baiting Cain, but then...he pulled me inside and -" Kyoko couldn't speak but pointed to the couch. "Nii-san came in a few minutes later."

The director had a pretty good idea of what happened, though he was shocked that Murasame would do something like that. He was thankful for Kyoko's sake that Tsuruga-kun had made it in time, but - He sighed. "I understand. For now, just step away from Murasame. Setsu, take - take your brother back to your dressing room. I'll come see you shortly. First, I must see to Murasame."

Kyoko tugged on Kuon's arm, and he allowed her to pull him forward. For no one else would he allow such a privilege. Only her. Besides, he had dealt with the enemy. In a way the arrogant actor would never forget. If the bastard ever made one move in her direction, he would kill him. Kuon grinned maliciously.

The men on the crew parted like the Red Sea, all scared to get too close to the murderous brother. Their fear was understandable.

... ... ...

A quarter hour later, the set of _Tragic Marker_ was in chaos. Paramedics hurried to Murasame, and actresses cried as they held each other. The crew huddled together in patches. A few here. A few there. They all wore the same expression of shock and horror.

"The police came," said the director in Tsuruga-kun's dressing room. Kyoko and he were seated at the table while Tsuruga-kun rested almost lazily on the couch. It was a false front, the director knew. "They were discussing possible assault charges. They'll need to question you and -" He flicked his wrist at Tsuruga-kun, not quite able to face the actor. Not yet.

"Kantoku, I know he went too far, but he was protecting me! He's not the only one to -"

"Murasame certainly is at fault as well. I had no idea he would do something like that, and I apologize for his actions. But the fact is that one of my actors has been sent to the hospital by a fellow actor. I can't pretend this isn't serious," sighed the director in frustration. "He has at least three broken ribs, two broken fingers, and a concussion. If Murasame-kun wants to press charges, there's nothing I can do. I just don't know what Tsuruga-kun is thinking!" He spoke as if said Tsuruga wasn't in the room, but truthfully, the director couldn't find it in himself to speak to the actor. He was terrified of the dark aura permeating the room, and by not speaking up, Tsuruga-kun was acting as though he didn't give a damn about what happened to him. As though he didn't regret his actions in the slightest. It was a frightening nonchalance.

"He was thinking that his kouhai was in trouble."

_You don't go berserk for a mere kouhai_. The director's eyes finally skimmed over to Tsuruga-kun, and he shivered. _Even now, he's watching me like a hawk, making sure I don't do something to her. If I made one wrong move, he would put in the hospital bed next to Murasame-kun._

A knock sounded on the door, and Kyoko rose to answer it. It was the police.

They questioned her, and she described the events that had taken place only a short time before, emphasizing how her brother defended her. They tried to question Kuon, but he remained silent. They told him what could happen if he didn't speak, warning him of the consequences. He was silent, and Kyoko was relieved. Anything Kuon might say would only make the situation worse.

At one point, a medic - a male medic - reached down to touch Kyoko's leg where Murasame's fingers left bruises, just to move the skirt a little. Kuon barely shifted, but the medic froze. Stammering apologies, he snapped a quick picture of the evidence and asked Kyoko to clip a few of her own nails which they would examine for Murasame's skin cells. More evidence that he had assaulted her and that she had fought back. It was a task that the medic would usually complete himself, but when the brother leaned back, relaxed once more, the medic knew he'd made the right choice.

The police didn't arrest Kuon. Not yet. They would wait until Murasame woke up and heard his testimony. Kyoko said she wouldn't press charges if Murasame didn't. Truthfully, they were inclined to arrest Cain Heel anyways. He was a danger to anyone who looked askance at his sister.

It was Kyoko who kept him from being arrested. She played her part beautifully, and the police were moved by her tears and pleas. She soothed their concerns and assured them that her brother would be reasonable - now that she was out of danger. The police were left with the impression of a brother who was understandably protective of his sister - the only family he had left in this world. She gave them her cell phone number and the address to their hotel, fully willing to cooperate, and for the final blow, she hinted that as she and her brother were from England, his arrest would be a messy affair.

The director had never been more grateful for her presence as he was desperate to keep Tsuruga-kun's identity a secret. If he were arrested and his name were leaked to the media, an unstoppable tempest would leave the entertainment world reeling. The director already didn't know what to do about his movie shooting. At best, production would be delayed. At worst, the entire movie would be canceled or remade with a new cast, but that was only if Tsuruga-kun wasn't discovered. If he were, the media would descend on him and the entire cast and crew in a violent frenzy.

"Kyoko-chan," he said when the police were gone. "Go back to the hotel and stay there until I can sort this mess out. I'm heading to the hospital now, but I'll keep you updated." He put his hand on the doorknob. "Tsuruga-kun, I have to contact Takarada-san. You can expect a call from him." The director closed the door behind him.

... ... ...

They were alone, and the silence was severe.

Kyoko couldn't stand it. "You heard him. Let's go." She grabbed her handbag and flung her jacket over her shoulder. As she started for the door, she heard Kuon stand up behind her.

The hallway was deserted. Thank god. She didn't know what sort of expression was on her face, and she feared what she might do if anyone approached her. _A little longer. Keep it together a little longer, Kyoko._

Stopping, she faced the wall and placed her hand on it for support. _Just a minute. I need just a minute to pull myself together._

"Are you okay?" Kuon spoke for the first time since the fiasco.

Her shoulders shook as she fought down sobs. _Just wait a little longer_.

"Kyoko." Kuon reached for her and put his hands on her shoulders. She tensed as he turned her to face him.

"Are you okay?" he repeated.

She couldn't hold it back anymore. Tears raced down her cheeks in endless succession.

"It's all right," he soothed, stroking her hair. Surprised at his tone, Kyoko glanced up at him through tear-filled eyes.

Kuon stood before her. Unfettered. Unrestrained. He wasn't marred by darkness as when he fought Murasame. He was just terribly worried about her. For the first time, Kyoko was seeing the real him.

"It - it is not all right!" She pushed him away. "I was - I was so scared! I was helpless! Then you came and - Kuon, you idiot! You're in serious trouble! You shouldn't have defended me. Or at least you shouldn't have put him in the hospital!"

"I would do it a hundred times over." The darkness was back. His gut had clenched painfully when he thought of her helpless. He hated that. Hated thinking of Murasame touching her. The image was scorched into his mind as he once again quivered with anger. If he could do it over again, he would kill the bastard.

"But you shouldn't! It's wrong! You can't hurt people like that! Not for someone like me!"

His eyes narrowed. "Someone like you?" he questioned.

"You can't go risking your career for a pathetic person like me. A worthless kouhai. I couldn't even -" She broke down in sobs. All she had wanted to do was to help him. She had gone to Murasame to stop his antagonism but had only made things worse. Impossibly worse. Tsuruga-san was in danger because of her. She was nothing but weight around his neck - a weak, pathetic woman incapable of defending herself. Incapable of doing anything.

Kuon forced down his dark emotions. He had to concentrate on Kyoko right now. For her, he could become Ren again. He had to comfort her and calm her. Most importantly, he had to show her that she was not a worthless kouhai.

"Kyoko," Kuon said gently, "how many people do you think I call on a regular basis outside of work?" In confusion, she looked up at him, her eyes terribly red, and shrugged her shoulders in response. "Very few. How many people do you think I allow into my apartment? Even fewer. Kyoko, even Yashiro doesn't know the truth about my past, and yet I told you. Now why do you think that is?"

"H-heel siblings?" she stammered. Tears were choking her, but her attention was caught by something else. Kuon was smiling at her gently. Like one of Ren Tsuruga's divine smiles, it shed a warm light around him, capturing her in its brilliance.

"In part, but even then I wouldn't have told you if I didn't have the utmost trust in you. You," he said in a firm voice, "are not just any kouhai. You are precious to me."

Kyoko turned to stone. To that, she couldn't respond. She wouldn't _let _herself respond. He reached out again to touch her shoulder and draw her close, and Kyoko found herself shuddering.

Kuon frowned at her response before forcing out another smile, "Come what may, you are a very important person to me, and I don't regret annihilating that bastard."

Kyoko blanched.

He held out his hand and sighed, "Let's go back to the room and wait this out."

But Kyoko withdrew from his outstretched hand, clutching her stomach. She was trembling. "I can't be close to you," she finally whispered. "You are far too dangerous."

... ... ...

In disbelief, Kuon watched as Kyoko left, as she left _him_, and he came to a dreadful conclusion - one which sent a knife through his heart.

She wasn't just scared about what happened with Murasame. She was scared of _him_, of Kuon. He had finally scared her away as he knew he someday would. He had frightened the best person in his life. The one he loved. She had trembled when he touched her. She had paled when he spoke to her. She was afraid of him.

Unable to support himself, Kuon fell against the wall and slid down its side. He sat there for some time, could have been minutes, could have been hours. Wrapped in his anguish, he never would have noticed the reporter if the idiot had just remained silent.

Instead, a camera clicked as it took a picture, and the sudden break in deafening silence caught Kuon's attention. Glancing around, he didn't see anyone, but he smelled a rat. Kuon propelled himself off the ground and hunted. He would do anything to take his mind off Kyoko, and if he found an outlet for this welling anger, then that was all the better.

... ... ...

The reporter gulped. Tsuruga had heard him. The man must have the ears of an owl. Careful not even to breath, he moved away from the actor; it was time to make his escape.

He just couldn't believe everything he had seen! After he had run into the leather-clad girl twice more as he chased Kyoko, he had taken the girl's picture. An impossible thought tugged at a corner of his mind. That night, he developed the film and studied two pictures side by side: Kyoko and the fashionista. He couldn't believe it. He ran face scans on his computer to be sure. It was true. The girls were one and the same.

The day before, he'd watched her meet up with a tall, dark man. Not someone you would want to encounter in a dark alley. Today, he managed to sneak onto the set where Kyoko and the man disappeared. Now the reporter knew everything, and he was quivering in shock and excitement. He was right! The story was bigger than he ever could have imagined. Forget famous, he would go down in history! But first he had to get out of here.

Glancing around a corner, he saw that it was another empty hallway. He didn't know the layout of this studio well enough. That bothered him, but he had seen the opportunity to slip in so he did. And he certainly didn't regret -

Gloved hands grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth. The reporter cursed his carelessness, but he could still talk his way out of this - if the man moved his hand of course. His captor opened a door and threw him into the empty room. He landed with a jar and heard the lock click behind him. He righted himself and prepared to face the man and offer him a deal - a share of the earnings.

When he saw who it was, his brow broke out in a sweat.

Tsuruga.

Ren Tsuruga towered over him, but it wasn't the man that the whole of Japan knew as a brilliant and handsome actor. This one was different. He was dangerous. With cat-like grace, he swiped the camera off the floor.

"Eh? Nice pictures you have here." Tsuruga flipped through them one by one. His eyes darkened with anger. "These are from several days ago. It makes me wonder if you've already made backups."

"O-of course I do! Loads of them, and you'll be sorry if -"

A loud noise broke him off. His camera lay in tiny pieces on the floor. Tsuruga had smashed it against the wall. _My beautiful camera, _he moaned. _My pictures._ Tsuruga found the memory card and broke it into two. The reporter's heart sunk, but he couldn't dwell on that for long. What Tsuruga didn't know was that he had already changed the memory card once that day. He had pictures of Tsuruga and Kyoko together entering and leaving their hotel room. He had backups of almost every picture that was on the broken memory card while the newest pictures were safely tucked away on a card in his pocket.

Still, he quaked in his boots. Tsuruga was glaring at him with murderous intent. "We'll have to pay a little visit to your studio."

"Wh-what? No way! I'm not -"

Tsuruga lunged forward and grabbed his wrist, and a searing pain raced down his arm. The reporter groaned and fell to his knees.

"What is your name?"

This man was a devil. "K-kosuke."

"Well, Kosuke, lead the way."

Tsuruga guided them through the studio. He stayed directly behind Kosuke, still holding his wrist at a dangerous angle. If Kosuke tried to escape, his wrist would be broken mercilessly. They passed only two people, who frantically avoided the actor's gaze. Kosuke wanted to call out to them, but that might only bring him to the attention of the entire crew. He was a member of the press after all. Once they realized who he was, they would give him no help. Torn between the desire to keep his story safe and the fear that Tsuruga induced, he didn't notice when the actor bent down and grabbed a length of rope by the set.

Outside, Kosuke turned in the direction of the subway. With people around, he might stand a chance of escaping.

"No, no. Let's take your car," Tsuruga said almost affably, but the undercurrent was a threat. _Get in the car. Now. _

Kosuke scrambled for his keys. Tsuruga pushed him into the passenger's seat and tied him tightly with the rope. Kosuke's eyes bugged. "Are you crazy?!"

Tsuruga clenched his teeth in a cruel grin. "We can't have you trying to jump from car." He snatched the keys and rounded the car. He climbed in the driver's seat, not bothering to buckle his seat belt. "And I can't have you driving us. For all I know, you would speed to have the cops pull us over."

That was a really smart idea! Kosuke wished he'd thought of it. Not that it would do him any good.

"Have you shown these pictures to anyone else?"

Kosuke kept his lips together. Tsuruga's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. Tsuruga bent his fingers at an impossible angle, and Kosuke cried out in pain.

"I asked you a question."

"N-n-no," he shook his frantically. "I-I t-told my b-boss that I-I had a s-s-story. A big o-one." It hurt!

"But he doesn't know anything beyond that?"

"N-no." _Shit! I should have said that my boss knew everything_, his mind raced, but looking at Tsuruga, he knew that was no good. The actor would know if he lied.

Kuon loosened his grip on Kosuke's wrist. "Now, which way to your studio?"

"I-I'm not t-telling you a t-thing!"

Tsuruga's smile was pure evil. Without another word, he broke Kosuke's right pointer finger, the one he used to snap pictures. His screams resounded in the car, but when Tsuruga made a move to break the next finger, he stuffed his unharmed fist into his mouth to silence his sobs.

"Kosuke, there are nine more fingers to go. Then ten toes."

"T-t-this is illegal," Kosuke choked, sobbing. "Y-you'll end up in j-jail."

"I wouldn't worry about that if I were you. Your situation is far more precarious."

_Oh my god. He's gonna kill me!_

"Y-you're a monster!" he cried. "An animal! A beast! Someone like you doesn't deserve to live!"

"You think so?" He cracked his fist. "I would think you'd be excited to see a new side of me. After all, you're about to get an exclusive interview with Ren Tsuruga."

Half an hour later, they entered Kosuke's studio. From every angle, everywhere Kuon looked, golden eyes gazed upon him. Pictures of Kyoko filled the room. Kyoko as Natsu. Kyoko with Sho. Kyoko at LME. Kyoko in the mall. Kuon's gut clenched painfully. Kyoko at home.

Deep inside Kuon's heart, there was a powerful jolt followed by a noise. He knew what he'd heard. It was unmistakable. The fearsome sound of the last chain breaking.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... ... ...

A certain silver-haired, purple-eyed man shot up from his coffin. His eyes were wide with shock and maybe a little fear.

"What's the matter, Reino?" asked Miroku in surprise.

Reino pondered the question seriously. "I might need to leave the country."

"Why? We're in the middle of a tour."

Reino leaned over and clenched the bridge of his nose. He let out an agitated breath. "No, it looks like I'm not the primary target. Though there's no way he's forgotten about me, I'm safe for now, at least." He stood and searched through his belongings. Picking up his cell phone, he dialed a number.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm calling Kyoko."

"What for?"

"To tell her that the lion has left his den."

* * *

**I honestly don't think that Murasame is stupid or cruel enough to treat Kyoko like that, but maybe it's not completely unreasonable either. Regardless, I needed a villain to make Kuon snap, and Murasame was ready-made. Now the reporter is in deep trouble. I feel bad for him. Do you think I made Kuon too violent?**

**Please review! This is my first fanfic and the first violent scene I've ever written. How was it? **


	8. Recipe for Disaster

**Sorry about the terribly long wait! This is kind of a filler chapter, but hopefully it will get a laugh or two... *fingers crossed* ... Also, if anyone reads Naruto fanfic and likes Sasu/femNaru then check out The Sealmaster of Konoha - my new fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat... If I did, I wouldn't leave my readers in AGONY for a MONTH after chapter 194... Just saying.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7 summary: After seeing Murasame and Kyoko on the couch, Kuon went crazy, and soon afterwards, Kyoko left, saying that he was far too dangerous. Then Kuon abducted and threatened the reporter. The last chain holding back his darker self broke when he saw tons of pictures of Kyoko in the reporter's studio. So now Kuon is on the rampage, and Reino's spiritual antenna is receiving some...undesirable vibes.

Note: Some people thought Kuon was too violent, and perhaps he was. I struggled to figure out just how far he would go. What finally made me decide to go with this Kuon was chapter 192... Ren reflects on the past few days, and again we see that familiar teeth-clenching grin, which he showed multiple times on the set of Tragic Marker. Then Ren thinks, _Kuon is exposing himself... No, if he came out it would be more violent. He's still suppressed. For now. _I took this to mean that even when Murasame was dangling over the precipice, held around his neck by Ren's hand, part of Kuon was still suppressed. If so, when Kuon breaks free in chapter 7, I think the violence he shows is not far off the mark.

Wow, sorry about the long rant... back to chapter 8!

* * *

Yukihito Yashiro did not enjoy his day off.

There was a strange knot in his stomach that refused to be ignored, no matter how he distracted himself. _Probably just guilt_, he told himself firmly. After all, he may have had a small snack - _It was not a midnight snack! It was only 11:30! _- before bed the night before. Though he had gone to the gym that morning and burned off at least four times the number of calories he had consumed, Yashiro couldn't shake the uneasy feeling. Back at his apartment, dressed in comfortable sweatpants, he made phone calls and went over Ren's schedule. There was really no need to review the schedule again. What he needed was something to occupy his mind.

In other words, Yashiro was on pins and needles, expecting the world to end at any minute. So when his phone rang at 4:23 that afternoon, he scrambled for his glove, which he had at the ready.

"Hello?"

"Yashiro-kun."

He gulped. It was the president. "Hai, Shachou."

"I'll get straight to the point. Ren had an altercation with an actor on set this morning, and said actor is now in the hospital."

Yukihito Yashiro blinked.

He blinked again.

At some point in time, his jaw dropped, and he didn't bother trying to close it.

"Yashiro-kun?" said the president in concern.

"What?!" shouted Yashiro, his brain and mouth finally functioning. His mind raced frantically. "What happened?!"

Lory sighed. "It seems the actor, Taira Murasame, overstepped certain boundaries with Setsuka, which understandably incensed Ren. The problem is that Murasame is now in the hospital with multiple fractures and a concussion."

Yashiro gaped.

"He has awakened several times, confused and disoriented."

"And Ren's identity as Cain Heel?!" he demanded.

"Safe for now. Thanks to Mogami-kun."

Yashiro breathed a sigh of relief. There would be far less damage control if Heel's true identity remained a secret. "Why are we only hearing about this now?"

"Ah, um, well - that seems to be my fault," Lory cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I was meditating on a matter of life and death and failed to notice that the battery of my cell phone had died." His newest dating sims, Megumi and Ryuji, were particularly stubborn and old-fashioned. Getting them together was taking all his ingenuity and concentration.

_Strange_, thought Yashiro, _since when does Takarada-shachou give out his personal number to directors? It's like he anticipated that this might happen. Well, Ren has always been a special case -_

"He finally got to me through my secretary, though he had a hard time convincing her that it was urgent since he couldn't mention Ren or the Heel siblings."

"Where is Ren now?"

"The director said they went back to the hotel. I'm headed there now, but I want you to go to Ren's apartment."

"Of course, but if they're at the hotel, why -"

"Ren isn't picking up his cell phone. Neither is Mogami-kun."

There was silence on Yashiro's end as the knot of anxiety heightened. Both actors were too diligent and professional not to answer their cell phones, barring extenuating circumstances.

"I also called the hotel and asked them to ring Cain Heel's room. There was no answer."

"I'll leave immediately."

"Good. And Yashiro-kun," Lory's voice was hesitant, and that more than anything alarmed Yashiro. The president was never hesitant. "I'm guessing Ren hasn't told you about his past?"

"No, Shachou."

Lory sighed. "Let's just say that Ren has an inner demon - a powerful one - and it may have...for lack of a better word, snapped. If you meet him, he might not be the Ren you once knew. Be careful."

Yashiro hung up his phone and threw on whatever clothes he found lying on his floor. He called for a taxi - the subway wasn't fast enough.

... ... ...

_Ring! Ring!_

Takenori Sawara, head of LME's Talent Division, lazily reached for his phone. It had been a dull day in the LME office, and with lovely spring weather beckoning, he wanted nothing more than to slip out of work early and meet up with his friends for a few drinks. He glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed. Unfortunately, there was time to take one last call, and it was sure to be as mundane as the rest of his day.

"Talent Division. This is Sawara speaking."

"You are Takenori Sawara, manager of the LoveMe Department?" said a cool, silky voice. It was undoubtably that of a man.

_Oh? Another offer for one of the girls? _"That is correct."

"Perfect. I need you to contact Kyoko for me. Her cell phone is turned off, so you may have to drive to her home. Once there, tell her to turn on her phone and answer my call."

"E-excuse me?" _What a rude young punk_, thought Sawara in annoyance. _How did he make it past the front desk line? The girls are usually good at screening calls._

The other man clicked his tongue in irritation. "I had a premonition this morning and have since tried to call Kyoko more than fifty times, perhaps closer to one hundred -"

_T-that's stalking! _

"- and not long ago, she turned her cell phone off."

_Of course she did, you insane stalker! _"Whom, may I ask, is calling?" Sawara tried to keep his tone neutral as he lunged for a pen and paper. _I'll have all of LME looking out for you._

"This is Reino from Vie Ghoul."

"Eh?" Sawara dropped the pen.

Reino, now convinced that the LoveMe manager was unusually dimwitted, frowned. Speaking slowly and carefully so that Sawara could give the wheels in his head time to turn, Reino said, "It is important that I speak to Kyoko."

It took Sawara a long moment to recover. "If Kyoko is choosing to ignore your calls, I can't order her to do otherwise." What did a music star like Reino want with Mogami-san? If they were friends, surely she would answer his calls. Perhaps they were more than friends and were having a lover's quarrel?

His words were met with silence. _The guy must be pissed_, Sawara thought.

"Well, if that's everything, I'm afraid -" Sawara broke off as a dark, menacing feeling pressed him from every side.

"Takenori Sawara," said Reino abruptly. "Born March 10. Recently turned 43 years old. Blood type AB. Lives with his wife and daughter at -"

"N-now wait just one second! Who do you think -"

An unearthly wave of paralysis swept over Sawara. It was cold and suffocating, as though he were locked in a walk-in freezer.

"Likes golfing and Italian food," continued Reino in a dangerous voice. "Dislikes cold weather and telemarketers. Greatest fears are ghosts and demons and sometimes Kyoko Mogami, depending on her mood. Hmm. Interesting," said Reino with a hint of a smirk.

Sawara found that his mouth could move again, but still he was speechless. He had believed that there could be only one person out there like Mogami-san, yet here was someone even more terrifying!

"If you still find yourself unwilling to do this little favor for me, I will tell you in detail how I plan to curse you and your family until the end of your days."

... ... ...

"Did you _have_ to threaten him, Reino?" asked Miroku as the purple-eyed musician hung up. "You know that using your spiritual abilities long-distance takes a toll on your health." Now their lead singer would be tired as well as distracted during the concert.

Reino sat heavily on the couch, weak from his efforts. "It was necessary. I can recover from exertion. I can't recover from death."

Good point. "Did it work?"

Reino smirked, "It looks like Kyoko terrorized him in the past, so it only took a gentle reminder on my part to...persuade him." He leaned back with a longing sigh and closed his eyes. "She really is the woman for me."

Miroku coughed lightly. "So just to be clear...you're sending the one flesh-and-blood woman you have ever loved off to confront a beast?" He took Reino's silence as an affirmative answer. "You've always been out of this world, Reino. Aren't you afraid she won't make it out alive?"

Reino cracked open an eyelid. "Kyoko is formidable in her own right. If anyone is a match for that man, she is."

"I'm surprised. It's sounds like you're giving up."

"Call it a tactical retreat. Until the beast is dead or imprisoned, at least."

"Can't he be tamed?"

Purple eyes glazed as Reino reflected on the past he had unwittingly seen when he held that blue stone. "No," he finally said, "I really don't think so."

... ... ...

Some time later, a cell phone rang.

"Beagle," Kyoko answered with barely concealed rage.

"Hello, Kyoko. I'm glad you finally picked up."

"I only did so to tell you this...How dare you threaten Sawara-san! He came to my home, pale and quivering!" Okami-san had to brew a pot of tea and comfort him for a quarter hour before he could speak. "And how dare you call me all day long! Even after I turned my phone off you -"

"That was your fault. You didn't pick up the first time."

Logic from a denizen of hell! "Of course I didn't! I thought it was bastard number one!" After she had left the nightmare that was Tsuruga-san that morning, Kyoko had gone back to Darumaya, and when her phone rang showing a blocked number, she had ignored it. Then she ignored it again. And again. And again. As the phone continued to ring incessantly over the next few hours, always a call from a blocked number, Kyoko had finally turned off her phone in furious frustration.

"It's about that man you were with at Karuizawa. Tsuruga."

That got her attention. A feeling of dread crept up her spine, and Kyoko asked hesitantly, "What about him?" He should be safe and sound at the hotel.

"He broke free of his leash and now hunts his prey."

"H-his prey?" scoffed Kyoko. "Tsuruga-san doesn't -"

"Something happened to him this morning, didn't it?"

Kyoko was silent.

"I thought so. You see, anyone with whom I have formed a spiritual connection, whether unintentionally or purposefully, barges into my subconscious when their emotions are particularly roused. I've learned to block most of it, but Tsuruga's anger is like the sharpest blade, sheering through my defenses with ease." His voice took on a note of irritation.

"Yes, he was angry this morning," she admitted. "So what? He's fine now, and anyways it has nothing to do with you."

"I like you, Kyoko, but I value my own life more."

"Eh?"

"I'm saying that the beast is on the prowl, and anyone he considers an enemy can start counting their final breaths. I unfortunately am next in line, after his current victim."

"What are you talking about? This is ridi-"

"Within that man dwells a demon capable of removing anyone and anything in its path."

"H-he's not a demon! _You're_ the denizen of hell! Besides, I thought you weren't afraid of death."

"I'm not. In fact, I'm sure I would welcome it after the pain that Tsuruga has in store for me."

Kyoko's hand was clenched tightly around her cell phone, desperate to deny it, but then...she knew about Kuon. "Do you know where he is?"

"No, but I suggest you think of the person he hates the most in this world. Then, if you want that person to continue breathing, you will find and confront him."

"Why me?" she almost whispered.

Reino paused for a long moment before finally saying, "A monster like him can't be tamed, but perhaps...he can be transformed."

_Transformed? _she wondered.

"Oh and Kyoko?" The silky quality of Reino's voice returned. "If he leaves you scarred, visibly or spiritually - preferably both - I will look forward to piecing you back together."

... ... ...

After hanging up on Reino - Kyoko wasn't sure if she should thank or curse him - she thought long and hard about his words. True, he was a denizen of hell, but maybe he only inhabited the outer circles. In which case, it might be prudent to listen to him.

Flipping open her cell phone again, Kyoko pressed the number three and hit send. It was the speed dial for Tsuruga-san.

His phone rang.

It rang again.

And again.

By the sixth ring, the seed of worry in Kyoko's chest had sprouted, and she left an anxious yet demanding voicemail for her senpai. As she closed her phone and let it slip from her grasp, three realizations pounded through her head.

One, Tsuruga-san wasn't on set.

Two, Tsuruga-san _never_ didn't have his cell phone when he wasn't on set.

And three, she might have underestimated the demon that plagued Tsuruga-san.

It was a recipe for disaster.

_The person he hates the most, _Reino had said. One blonde moron was the first to jump to mind, but she didn't have the idiot's number. Kyoko scrolled frantically through her contact list - no, she didn't have his manager's either. His agency would never give out his number... As though a light bulb blinked on over her head, Kyoko knew who to call. She found the contact information and jabbed her thumb at the 'send' button.

Two rings later, someone answered the phone.

"Asami-san!"

... ... ...

_Fuji_, he discovered. His enemy was at Fuji.

Murasame was in the hospital. The reporter was taken care of. Now it was time to move on to a bigger target.

After all, if he couldn't have her, no one could.

* * *

**Duh-duh-dum. The next chapter should be posted within the week! **

**Please review! They make me feel so encouraged and give me that extra nudge to write better and faster! I am truly grateful to everyone who is reading this story 3**


	9. Inferno

**Goodness, this was tough to write. But you guys are wonderful, so I wanted to give you an early update. (Plus, it's my birthday! And what better way to celebrate than to finish a chapter! Oh yeah, new chapter of Skip Beat is out! FINALLY... *goes off to read it after posting new chapter*)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! I'm just a HUGE fan ^_^**

* * *

Inferno

A carefully worded provocation got him out there.

A few simple phrases caused him to throw the first punch.

A quick block and counterattack later, he was on the ground, clutching his side.

Kuon clenched his teeth, lips turned up in cruel satisfaction. "That's it?" he mocked the blonde musician who was hunched over on the concrete. They were in an alley behind Fuji, where no one would disturb them. Where no one would find Fuwa's broken body until morning. All according to plan.

Sucking up the pain, Sho smirked as he stood slowly. A display of weakness was not compatible with his pride. "So you've finally shown your true colors, Tsuruga," he sneered. "Somehow I knew it would come to this."

"Clever, aren't you." Kuon's tone was lilting in mockery, and like a true predator his eyes never stirred from the sight of his prey, coldly calculating his every move.

Sho's smirk broadened into a grin. "Though I'm surprised you came all this way to find me and took all the trouble to wait for me. You had nothing better to do?" The blonde threw Tsuruga's words from their confrontation in the garage back in his face. Revenge was sweet. Congratulating himself inwardly, Sho failed to notice an ominous twitch of Tsuruga's brow. "It's not like you to loose your cool," Sho mused. "This must mean that Kyoko...said something?"

Perhaps Sho was stupid. Perhaps he had a death wish. Perhaps he simply didn't care what he said as long as his words hurt Tsuruga, and damn the consequences!

"Fuwa," Kuon said slowly, deathly cold, "you have no survival instinct, do you?"

**~10 minutes later~**

Blood flowed from Sho's mouth, dripping down his chin onto the ground where he lay. A stinging pain pierced his jaw when he tried to speak. "W-what sort of monster are you?" A beast, Sho had once thought, but that description didn't explain the sadistic pleasure he took in breaking Sho's body and spirit. This was no beast. This was a demon, a devil.

"The kind who toys with its prey before devouring it." Kuon's eyes lit with anger. It bothered him that the blonde was still able to speak. He grabbed Fuwa off the ground and threw him against the dark brick wall of the building.

Lights flashed in Sho's vision as he slid down the wall into a heap. Though the world spun around him, he forced open his swollen eyes for a final look at his assailant. A dark, blurry form stood above him, malevolent as the Grim Reaper himself. "F-freak," he croaked. _Damn_, he thought wearily, _I'm losing - consciousness. Gotta - do - something. _But try as he might, Sho couldn't move a finger. _Prob - ly - broke - any - way -_

"Oh, look."

Sho's bleary gaze followed the devil's pointing finger to an overflowing dumpster with bags of garbage piled around it.

"How convenient. Trash belongs with trash."

Sho felt himself being lifted him by his collar and closed eyelids slowly, accepting the awaiting darkness that would end his misery. For Kuon, it was poetic justice. The last time he let loose, he kicked his enemy - that butt ugly bastard - into a pile of waiting garbage. He did the same now.

As Sho flew threw the air, the door to Fuji was flung open, and light flooded the darkened alley. A small figure stood in the doorway, outlined in the golden glow. Kuon knew instantly who it was and only had time to wonder just how the hell she'd found them when -

_Slap!_

Kyoko's palm connected with Kuon's cheek in a resounding smack that echoed of the walls of the alley.

It stung, but it didn't hurt as much as did the worried, almost panicked, glance she sent Fuwa, who lay crumpled amidst the pile of garbage.

"He's still breathing. Probably." His tone promised to correct that shortly. As Kuon moved to step around her and resume subjugation of his victim, Kyoko stretched out her arm parallel to the ground straight into Kuon's path. The height of her raised arm didn't even reach his chest. Who did this tiny woman think she was? To come between Kuon and his prey was a dangerous idea. Very dangerous.

"Stop this," she demanded sharply.

"I think not."

"He could die."

"You are _defending _him?"

"Yes, Kuon," she stated simply, taking in the forbidding figure the large man. Dark Kuon, she corrected herself. In the flesh. Free of his chains. It was as if the gentle Ren Tsuruga never existed. Her senpai was gone.

Any heart Kuon had left _twisted_. She was defending the enemy, choosing Fuwa over him. Her so-called hatred of the bastard, her desire for revenge - it was all a lie, and _that_ more than anything infuriated him. "Don't stand in my way," he said warningly through clenched teeth, "or you'll end up next to him."

"_Why_ are you doing this?"

"Why are _you_ defending that filth?!" Hatred coursed through him. Any regard for her own safety was forgotten when the blonde bastard was in danger.

"Because he doesn't deserve this," she said quietly. "Not from you."

Kuon grinned cruelly. "With persistent bugs, the only thing you can do is squash them and watch as their lives bleed slowly away."

Kyoko didn't bat an eye. "Why do you hate Sho, Kuon?"

Even in front of him, she dared to call the bastard by name! Lightening fast, Kuon grasped her arm. Twisting it, he brought her close until their faces were scant inches from each other. Kyoko's eyes widened in surprise. "It doesn't matter why I hate him. I _hate_ him, and he will suffer accordingly." Kuon's countenance darkened in fury, but his eyes were alive with anger. "Are you scared?" It was a look that could send the strongest man cowering.

Kyoko met his gaze without flinching. "I'm not."

"Liar," he accused. "You're the worst fucking liar! Against my better judgement, I told you who and what I was. You said you weren't afraid. Such a fucking liar, Kyoko. You _fled_ from me and said I was dangerous!"

"Is - is that what this is about?" she asked in shock.

"Not entirely." He pulled her closer until their noses could have touched. His words were frightfully cold but his breath was warm against her cheeks. "I guess you could say I was...evening the playing field?" His lips ghosted over her brow. He would _make _Kyoko belong to him, even if he had to do it by force.

_Slap! _

Kyoko's free hand left a red mark on his cheek.

"You _are _dangerous!" she cried, finally roused to a passion. "The most dangerous man I've ever met!"

"Then -"

"I locked it so tightly!" She was almost shrieking in desperation. "With hundreds of locks! _God himself_ could never have opened it. But with such ease - without even trying! - you make the locks spring off!"

_What the fuck?_

"You are the most terrifying man I've ever met! But no, Kuon, I'm not afraid of you. Do you want to know why?!" Kyoko took his silence for assent. "Because even now in all your anger and hate, when you grabbed me, when you twisted my arm, you know what? It didn't hurt one bit!"

His eyes widened in the faintest surprise.

"That's right! You're convinced that you're the devil. Without redemption. Without hope. Wallowing in your own guilt and misery, you've created this monster. But if you're some sort of madman who attacks without discretion, then why is your grip on my arm so gentle?!"

_That's because Kyoko didn't resist at all_, he realized. She had let him pull her close. Was that a normal response to someone you feared?

She continued shouting, "Your hate, your anger - they're almost unfathomable! Even after everything Sho did to me, I can't imagine doing something like this." She motioned with her free hand to the crumpled body of her childhood friend.

"I'm doing what you're too weak to do!" he hissed. "Where's the hatred you were once so proud of?! Where's the revenge you swore to exact?! If you don't hate him, then what do you want from Fuwa?!"

"My original goal has not changed, but it...has become less important. _He_ is...less important." Kyoko spoke the words slowly as though realizing their truth for the first time herself.

Kuon grit his teeth to block the throbbing of hope that pierced his chest.

"Regardless, this is not the revenge I wanted. _This_...is monstrous."

They were going in circles - maddening, infuriating circles. "What's your point? If I'm a monster, you should be running from me."

"I can't. I can't because I care about you." The admission startled even her.

"You care about Ren, you mean." Perfect, brilliant Ren. Fucking, lying jackass.

"You are a part of Ren. No," she corrected herself, "Ren is a part of you. He is your mask, your protection. 'Ren Tsuruga' is your battle armor. With his facade, you've fought back and chained your darker self all this time. But maybe that's the problem. Maybe you don't need to fight yourself."

"Hehe," he laughed coldly, "you want to let this -" His eyes flashed down his body "- out into the world?" _Sounds like fun,_ he thought.

She ignored his question and continued, "Kuon is too powerful to be beaten by a mere shadow. That's why 'Ren Tsuruga' can never win." She glanced at Sho. "That's why 'Ren Tsuruga' already lost."

"That's right," Kuon said contemptuously. "Ren lost, so you -"

Her free hand found its way to Kuon's face. She didn't slap him this time but rested her hand gently along his jawline. When she spoke, her voice was soft but full of feeling. "That's right, Kuon. The only way to win is to forgive yourself."

Kuon broke away from her, pushing her from him. "I don't deserve things like forgiveness or happiness!"

Kyoko shouted over him, "Being miserable isn't the way to atone for Rick's death!"

"I'm a murderer! A madman! I don't -"

"I know exactly who you are!" Kyoko's hand darted out to burrow in his hair. She grabbed a chunk of it and jerked his shocked face down to her level. "I _was_ you for a while, remember?! I know the feelings you once had, and you even told me they were true!" Her grip loosened, but the large man didn't move. "Kuon, there is no light without a shadow, and someone who shines as brightly as you must be plagued by darkness. But in the end, light always wins, right?"

"That only happens in fairy tales. In real life, the good guys can lose."

"But you won't. You're too strong."

"Ren already lost!" he shouted into her face. "He's gone! Nothing holds me back!"

"Ren lost, but the real Kuon hasn't! If he had, you would have already thrown me away and finished off Sho!"

"Get it through your head, Kyoko. _This_ _is_ the real Kuon! You can't get your precious senpai back!"

"I don't want Ren back. I want Kuon."

Her words left him frozen in surprise.

"I want the Kuon you were always meant to be. The one that hides behind dark Kuon." Kyoko stepped toward him and slipped her arms around his waist. "I can't fight you. I'm far too weak for that. So, if this is the real Kuon, then throw me off! Grab me and fling me to the ground." She wrapped her hands in his shirt and clenched her fists tightly, pressing her body against his.

"It would be all too easy."

"Hmph. I should warn you that I have a very firm grip. It's necessary to perform the Katsura technique."

"The what?"

"At the LME audition, I got the president's attention by turning a daikon into a rose. Well, it was more of a cabbage, really."

A long pause followed her words.

A stunned chuckle made it past Kuon's lips. "You really are the most insane person I've ever met."

"I can say the same to you."

Kuon barked a laugh and gazed down at the tiny woman who clung to him. A look passed between them, saying more than words ever could. Kyoko suddenly felt self-conscious and ducked her head with an embarrassed flush, but she didn't release him.

Kuon cleared his throat and straightened. _Fine_, he yielded. _I'll stop here. I can bring Ren back. For her, I can imprison Kuon in his chains more tightly than ever, so that he'll never break free again. She says she wants Kuon, but I can't separate him from this murderous rage. Ren is the best I can do, and I'll do it, for her. There's still the little problem of - _He glanced at Sho. "So what now, Kyoko? You're preventing me from ending your worst enemy -"

"No, I'm not. Because -" She stepped away from him and looked deeply into his eyes. "- you never would have killed him, would you?"

"Dammnit, Kyoko," he whispered unbelievingly and pointed at Fuwa. "Look at him! I did that, and I _enjoyed_ it. If you hadn't come, I would still be beating him. I'm not - I'm not the incredible person you think."

"That's right," she agreed. "I almost forgot. You, Kuon Hizuri, are childish, stubborn, hot-headed, and occasionally quite foolish -"

Kuon's brow twitched. He wasn't sure if he should laugh or be offended.

"- but...you have become an irreplaceable person to me. I don't want to lose you, and you don't want to lose to this monster." She was quiet for a long moment, deep in thought. "You've been fighting fire with fire. I've never understood that phrase because in the end, all you've done is create an inferno. That's what _this _is," she said, gesturing from Kuon to Sho. "All it takes is a spark to set the inferno ablaze, and it will happen again unless you find away to forgive yourself and move on."

"I don't deserve forgiveness," he repeated with deceptive calm. "Rick was my best friend, my _only _friend. He was so strong. Larger than life. He had a fiance and a brilliant career ahead of him, and I took everything from him. My selfishness and cruelty ended his life."

Kyoko frowned as she recognized the unruffled calm that typified Ren Tsuruga. _He's trying to go back, _she realized,_ to lock himself up again, but someday, the inferno will ignite once more._ Kyoko closed her eyes, not knowing if her next words would help or condemn him to a deeper hell. _Oh well, I have to break the stalemate_, she reasoned_. _

"Kuon, you fucked up."

His head shot up, and he stared at Kyoko as though he'd never seen her before.

"Yes, unintentional though it was, your mistake resulted in the death of someone as close to you as a brother, who didn't deserve to die. You can't fight that. You can't change it. Your actions cut short a life, and now you revel in self-hatred, believing that it's the only way to atone for what you did."

Kuon tensed as her words struck true. _That's right_, he thought. _I hate myself. I hate the heartless cutthroat I became that night, and I hate that Rick was caught in the crossfire. More than anything, I hate that I am helpless to do anything to change it._

His mom, his dad, Boss - they said that Rick's death wasn't his fault. That it was an accident, a terrible, terrible accident. They wanted to absolve him of the crushing guilt so that he could move on. But it _was_ his fault that Rick had died. He had accepted that long ago and buried his demons along with Rick. Or tried to.

"You've done the same thing to yourself that those bullies did for all those years."

Kuon's eyes widened in shock.

"You have demeaned yourself, believing that you are a monster. You've bullied yourself into submission because, in truth, you're afraid, and you hate that you're afraid."

Maybe what he always wanted, what he always needed, was for someone to rip away his facade and expose the blackest part of him, the part he had so desperately hidden from the world. Because he was afraid. Of himself. Fear of what he had become grew into the deepest loathing.

"To overcome that fear, all you can do, Kuon, is to take one step forward every day. Find something new to live for. Let go of your hatred and forgive yourself."

To forgive yourself means to admit that you've erred. Kyoko wasn't absolving him of anything; she was holding him to it. She demanded that he face the fear and hatred, accept his helplessness, and rise above it.

"But no matter what, Ren, Kuon, whomever you choose to be...I'm on your side."

Kyoko wasn't afraid of him. _Irreplaceable, _she had said. She had seen him in his darkest moments, and not only had she refused to withdraw, she had stabbed the heart of his problem. Maybe he had a chance. Maybe it was okay to hope. She understood him. She knew everything - no, no she didn't.

It wasn't finished.

"There's more than just this," he breathed in resignation.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a hint of fear.

"There was this reporter," he mumbled. "He'd been following you for weeks. His studio was full of pictures of you."

She sucked in a breath. "Where is he now?"

"He's alive. Just a little...worse for the wear."

"We can fix that." And she would fix the invasion of privacy, as well.

"We?"

"Yes, _we_. I don't even want to _know_ what you did to him, but I doubt that poor man will be able to look at you without trembling. I'll be your liaison."

"No," he said firmly, "after this, you should stay away from me. I threatened him. I destroyed his property, and speaking of fires, I think I've become an arsonist. If he learns that I won't carry out my threats, he could very well file a lawsuit. Then there's Murasame -" he trailed off and leveled Kyoko with a gaze. "You should stay away from me and keep your hands clean."

Her brows knit in consternation. "I don't think that's possible. You beat up Murasame because he was hurting me. You went after the reporter because he was stalking me. Sho -" A confused look crossed her face - "I guess this incident doesn't have anything to do with me except as a witness, but regardless, I'm involved."

_I never would have believed that someone could be so dense_. Kuon was grudgingly impressed.

"I can even lend you Princess Rosa!" Her eyes suddenly shone with excitement. "She works wonders! Believe me. And I can make you a charm. Lots of charms! Hm. The only other magic I have is make-up, and you probably won't want to -"

Kyoko kept babbling about spells and counter curses until Kuon's mirth bubbled over. His shoulders shook as he laughed wholeheartedly at himself. He, Kuon Hizuri, Japan's number one Most Desirable Man, son of international superstar Kuu Hizuri, was thoroughly beaten by a tiny girl who dreamed of fairies and magic. Kyoko made him want to believe the impossible, that his demons would be conquered and everything would miraculously fall into place. Rationally, he knew his troubles weren't over. It would be a uphill climb, but at least for now, in her presence, he felt the most incredible...freedom.

_Get the girl you love to spread her magic. _He laughed again. Why would Rick's words come back to him at a time like this? _Rick, you really knew what you were talking about. _Kyoko had accepted him for better or for worse, and her golden eyes held him captive as no chains ever could.

And now she was looking up at him, features soft in the quiet lamplight. She was so close, he would only have to bend to kiss -

A soft moan broke the silence of the night.

Kyoko grimaced. _Yeesh, I forgot about Sho. _With a glance at Kuon, she asked, "You aren't going back into your shell?"

He frowned and threw in a puppy pout. "At least call it a mask or facade. 'Shell' makes it sound like I'm a turtle."

Laughing, she walked over to Sho who was beginning to stir. He was a mess. His handsome face was bruised and bloody, his clothes torn. He needed medical attention, and he needed it soon.

The blonde moaned again, and his eyes fluttered open, blurry and unseeing. Kyoko knew it would be tricky to calm Sho down once he was awake, and as soon as he was able, he might point fingers straight at Kuon. Without thinking further, Kyoko karate chopped the base of Sho's skull. His eyes rolled back in his head as he sank into the blissful darkness.

Kyoko glanced up to meet Kuon's bewildered eyes. "Eh," she said sheepishly, "I wasn't quite ready for him to -"

The duo jerked in surprise when the door to Fuji burst open to reveal a heavyset man carrying a garbage bag. His eyes lit on Kuon and Kyoko and traveled down to the unconscious man at their feet.

"Help!" Kyoko cried, pretending to bend over Sho in concern. "Please, find help and call an ambulance!"

"W-what happened?" his mousy voice squeaked in surprise.

Kyoko could have slapped herself. Kami, why hadn't she thought to call Yashiro-san?! He would know what to say! "Ah, we were attacked! Fuwa-san is hurt! Hurry!"

"That's Sho Fuwa?!"

"Yes! So get moving and go call for help!"

"What are you doing?" whispered Kuon when the man turned tail and ran.

"Sho's not the only one I'm trying to protect."

"I should turn myself -"

"Just keep your mouth shut! And for goodness sake, do something about the blood on your hands."

There is something terrifying about a woman who has her mind made up. She's like a lioness in her ferocity and determination, leaving no room for objection or question, especially by foolish men. Kuon was experiencing the phenomenon now and found his mouth peculiarly sealed shut. Some instinct told him that it would be wise to let Kyoko take the lead.

Later, he would laugh about it in amazement. Kuon Hizuri had finally met his match in the form of a petite, Japanese girl with golden eyes.

... ... ...

"She did it," Reino remarked in surprise. He and the band were on the road heading to the airport when, suddenly, the intense pressure that had been piercing Reino's spiritual senses was lifted.

"So we can cancel the flight to Haiti?" asked Miroku in relief.

Reino considered. "I still want to go there. So many voodoo rituals and black arts ceremonies to learn." He glanced over at three pairs of eyes that widened when he smirked. "And I'll need some guinea pigs for -"

"Yeah!" The closest punched his fist into the air.

"Show us no mercy!"

"Hit us with your cold, cruel love, Reino!"

* * *

**Whew. There certainly was a lot of drama in this chapter, and I'm almost scared to read reviews... *sweats* ... Regardless, be they glowing or criticizing, I would love some reviews to know what you think.**

**A/N on Kuon and Kyoko: Remember when Kyoko ****was late for a Box R meeting just after the Christmas arc? Then on Dark Moon's set, she couldn't even act because she felt so guilty for making them wait on her and, to make it worse, the director hadn't even reprimanded her (Chapters 121 and 122). Ren told her she was being a pain. It seemed harsh at first (especially to Yashiro), but later Kyoko compared Ren to a gardener pruning a tree. I think Kuon knew just what to say to get her back in gear because he was the same as her. He didn't want absolution for Rick's death just as Kyoko didn't want her mistake to be waved away. Kuon needed someone to shove a sword through the heart of his problem as Kyoko wanted 'someone to come and chop the useless person [she was] away.' Sometimes, hearing the harsh truth cuts straight through all the guilt and self-hatred we heap upon ourselves.**

**That's what I think, anyways, because I'm the same as them :)**

** Kya! Chapter 195, here I come!**


	10. Fire's Ashes

**Long time, no update. Bad FaerieLight. Bad. *slaps hand in remonstrance* In all honesty, I got completely sucked in to my other fanfic, but I SWEAR I will finish this one!**

* * *

Fire's Ashes

Awareness came to him slowly. The first thing he heard was someone moaning...oh wait, that was him. Why was he moaning? More importantly, why couldn't he move his arm?

Someone was calling him. Even with his muddled mind, he recognized the voice.

"-otaro? Can you hear me?" Only one person would dare call him by that insufferable name.

"Sho? This is Kyoko. Blink if you can hear me."

Feeling like a fool, Sho blinked his eyelashes in rapid succession, and a relieved sigh came from above him. Minutes later, once he had determined that there was indeed something dreadfully wrong with him, Sho forced open his eyes and was greeted with a bright light that made him wish he were still unconscious. He tried to focus his blurry vision, and a worried face framed by caramel-colored hair slowly came into view.

"Kyo-" he mumbled. His tongue felt thick and heavy, and it wouldn't move the way he wanted it to.

"Take your time. You've been waking up intermittently throughout the night, but this is the first time you've been fully conscious. It's normal to be confused." His eyes flicked across the room in confusion, and Kyoko read the question in them. "You're in the hospital. Do you remember what happened in the alley outside Fuji?"

Sho searched through his fragmented memories, and he took a few minutes to piece them together. The rat bastard had found him in Fuji and provoked him. They'd gone out back, and while Sho had expected them to fight, verbally if not physically, he had not expected to be completely demolished. It had taken him less than a minute to realize...against Tsuruga, he was out of his league.

"I showed up just after you were knocked out."

So Kyoko must have subdued the monster somehow. Sho quickly scanned her body. No obvious bruises. No signs of pain. Good, she was all right. He closed his eyes in relief and let out the breath he'd been holding.

Ouch. A few of his ribs were broken. Hell, all of them might be broken from the way his chest felt, and he couldn't suppress a soft moan of pain that slipped past his lips.

"I'll call for a nurse," said Kyoko hurriedly. She pressed a call button on the side rail of his bed, and moments later, a motherly-looking, curly-haired nurse entered the room.

"Fuwa-san," she said pleasantly, walking to his side, "it's nice to see you awake. My name is Miyuki Ito, and I will be one of your nurses during your stay. Are you experiencing any dizziness? Any confusion?"

"No," he replied shortly.

"You remember what happened? You know who the young woman beside you is?"

With a quick glance at Kyoko, Sho nodded.

"Good. Now, I'm going to shine a light into your eyes. Try not to blink." Miyuki performed the simple test, satisfied that he was responding properly to the stimulus. "Well, Fuwa-san, you won't suffer any permanent damage from last night's events, though you will have to rest for some time and give yourself a chance to heal. Are you in pain?"

"Chest hurts," he muttered.

"Of course. You woke up about four hours ago, and we gave you pain medication through the IV. It's nearly time for another dose." Miyuki glanced at Kyoko. "Although Kyoko-san has informed us that you will probably have questions for her?"

"Damn right I do." The longer he was awake, the more clear-headed he was becoming and the more pressing his need for answers was.

"The medicine will knock you out, so I'll give you two a few minutes alone." Then the nurse left, and Sho and Kyoko looked at each other for a few minutes in silence.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" she asked in concern. "You should try to rest -"

"Not yet." He wouldn't sleep peacefully without knowing, but where to start? Well, hell, why not get straight to the heart of the problem? "So everyone knows I was beaten by Ren Tsuruga?" Damn it. Damn it. Damn it!

"No. Don't worry about your reputation." Kyoko smiled, thinking that he was still so predictable. "Sho Fuwa fought off three men armed with weapons. As I recall, one had a length of wood, one a pipe, and one had brass knuckles." She paused. "That was really the only way to explain your injuries, and you did it all to save a helpless girl, the rising star Kyoko. I have a press conference in an hour to explain, and LME and Akatoki already released official statements. You're a hero, Sho." She said it without a trace of malice.

_Hero_ had a nice ring to it, but Sho would bask in the glow of his new title later. "How does Tsuruga fit into all of this?" he demanded.

"He heard me shouting and came just in time to see the attackers flee."

"Hmph. So the rat bastard gets off scot free?" Sho hated that. He _really_ hated that.

Kyoko cleared her throat. "In Karuizawa, I recall you saying that if you were beaten up, you would never tell. Pride as a man and all that. I'm assuming you still feel the same?"

His recently bruised, manly pride warred with his growing anger. In fact, as angry as he was now, he might just be willing to admit he'd been beaten if that hurt Tsuruga's reputation.

"Besides, it's not exactly scot free."

Sho's head shot up, too fast. He winced. "What do you mean?"

"He has to apologize to you. With a dogeza. That should make you happy, right?"

_Very happy_, he thought. Though another, more honest side of Sho was clamoring to say that he never wanted to see Tsuruga again. Ever.

"He also has to undergo counseling and work through...things that happened in his childhood."

Sho would have laughed if it wouldn't have killed him. The image of the almighty Tsuruga sprawled out on a leather couch, confiding in a _shrink_...hilarious. "Who knows the truth?"

"Lory Takarada, Tsuruga-san's manager, Shoko-san, Akatoki's president, and me." Her voice took on a tentative quality. "The police were a little skeptical about the men with weapons. They're trained to recognize such things after all, but if you were to corroborate or at least not press charges -"

"Then everything gets brushed under the rug, all neat and fucking tidy," he finished.

"It's mutually beneficial."

Of course it was. No one in entertainment disliked attention - or if they did, they were morons for getting into the business in the first place - but this would be a scandal that would draw the eyes of the nation. In the end, they would all be sucked into a battle - Akatoki, LME, Tsuruga, him, and...and Kyoko. "On one condition," he finally said.

Kyoko tilted her head and waited.

"You have to promise to stay away from that monster."

Kyoko stiffened. "He's not a monster. He's a prince who was put under a terrible curse!"

"This is no joke, Kyoko! I'm serious. He. Is. Dangerous. And I don't want you to get -" He cut off abruptly, biting his bottom lip in a gesture Kyoko hadn't seen since they were children.

"You don't want me to get hurt," she finished for him, half disbelieving.

Sho narrowed his eyes and nodded.

"In other words, you're worried about me?" At his second nod, Kyoko sighed. Why was Sho choosing now to revert to his sweet self from childhood? The blow must have addled his brain. "Tsuruga-san won't hurt me, Sho."

"Because of his _kindness_?" spat Sho, remembering their conversation in the parking garage. "What part of him is kind?!"

"The real him. The man he was always meant to be."

"He's an actor! He's fooling you! Stay away from him, Kyoko."

"I'm sorry, Shotaro, but I already made another promise to stick with Tsuruga-san through all of this. Actually, I demanded that he let me."

"You _demanded_? I never thought you were a maso-" He broke off as a thought struck him. This was the girl who had left her comfortable home for the concrete jungle, who had worked three jobs to pay for food and rent, who had cooked and cleaned without asking for anything in return.

She might just be a masochist.

Kyoko's eyes narrowed and sparked gold, as though she knew exactly what he was thinking. "It's not like that, Sho. Tsuruga-san is my important senpai, and he has been burdened by a cruel fate - a fate that he is finally facing and overcoming. I - I _can't_ leave him."

Sho let that sink in, a strange and dismal feeling pressing him down. It felt curiously as though he were being rejected.

"Shoko-san should be here any minute to stay with you. I've got to get to the press conference. I'll let the nurse know you're ready for pain medication."

He let her go without any further argument. He'd said all he could...right?

... ... ...

Cameras flashed in her eyes as they had continually for the past fifteen minutes as the crowd of reporters shouted a torrent of questions. Lory Takarada raised his hand yet again, calling for silence which the reporters reluctantly gave him.

"_Idol Beat_," Lory said calmly.

"Well, Kyoko," said a female reporter from _Idol_ _Beat_, "I think the question in all our minds is - why were you and Sho Fuwa walking together alone at night?"

Here it was. They had already covered the fight, Kyoko emphasizing Sho's bravery in fighting off the three hoodlums, her helplessness against them, how she was certain that Sho had saved her life - Now, she had to give them something new. Something to distract them.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat lightly, as though buying time to think up the best way to respond. Not a single eye in the room missed the light blush on her cheeks. "Fuwa-san and I ran into each other in Fuji. We worked together once, you know, on his PV _Prisoner_, and he asked me about my latest roles and...well, about life in general. Then I said that I was stepping outside for a breath of fresh air when Fuwa-san offered to go with me. He said it wasn't safe for an actress to be outside alone." She turned her gaze downward, and an expression of sorrow crossed her face. "I never imagined how true his words would prove to be."

"Kyoko-san," called another reporter, "you were seen leaving the hospital this morning. Did you visit Sho? Was he well?"

Now Kyoko smiled. "Yes, I am pleased to report that Fuwa-san was awake and alert. His memory was perfectly intact, and he said he wouldn't spend his time idly. He's already begun working on a new song!"

"Do you plan to visit him again?" There was a sly grin on the dark-haired man's face.

"Perhaps," she answered primly, leaving the rest to their imaginations.

The next question didn't follow the same line of questioning. The man's voice was almost accusatory as he said, "It's been suggested that this whole 'three hoodlums' scenario is a cover up for what actually happened. An informant, who wishes to remain anonymous, saw blood on Ren's clothes - blood that was certainly not his own. The informant was under the impression that it was, in fact, Ren whom Sho fought. You must admit that the circumstances are...suspicious."

The air itself stilled as the crowd waited for her response.

Kyoko's countenance darkened into a frown. "Yes, I heard that rumor," she began slowly. "In all honesty, I'm appalled. It pains me that the press would so underhandedly try to stain the reputations of such brilliant, professional men like Tsuruga-san and Fuwa-san. Believing that they would stoop to the level of thugs, brawling in an alleyway - it's disgraceful! If there was blood on Tsuruga-san's clothes, it came from helping me to move Fuwa-san! Furthermore, your suggestion, _sir_, completely disregards Fuwa-san's bravery and sacrifice -"

By now, the reporter was shifting uncomfortably in the face of Kyoko's outrage.

"- and if you need more evidence, consider the fact that Tsuruga-san had _not one scratch_ on him. Now, I've no doubt that Tsuruga-san is strong, but to think that a kind and gentle man such as him could - could _brutalize_ Fuwa-san without receiving a _single scratch_ is simply -"

"Kyoko," Lory interrupted in a calming tone, reaching to pat her hand.

Kyoko's eyes widened as she realized she'd been ranting. When she turned back to the press, she wore a sheepish smile. "Forgive me. I've grown terribly protective of both of them in the past twelve hours, and it - it _hurts_ for me to hear others doubting them."

The press appeared satisfied, even moved by her response. After all, it was well-known that Ren Tsuruga couldn't hurt a fly. The idea, while excellent material for a scandal of epic proportions, was simply preposterous. No one would believe it.

The next questions returned to safer topics.

... ... ...

That afternoon, Kyoko knocked softly on the hospital door before entering. Sho was awake, propped against multiple pillows and looking very well taken care of.

Nodding to Shoko-san who sat in a chair in a corner, Kyoko held up several papers. "We were given the proofs. They've already begun printing." She tossed them lightly onto Sho's lap.

With his unbroken arm and hand, Sho rifled through the papers. The headlines read, _Superstar Risks Life to Save Actress; Sho Fuwa, A Modern Day Hero; A New Love Among the Stars?; A White Knight and His Damsel._

Sho skimmed over the articles. "Tsuruga's barely mentioned," he noted, both irritated and pleased.

"Of course not. His role in the incident was minor."

"Right." He studied the articles with a smirk. "We are...in a relationship, are we?"

"A diversionary tactic," she replied promptly. "We can deny it later. Until then...well, I've already started receiving hate mail from your fans."

Sho's expression turned smug. It was rewarding to have such devout fans. "These three articles say that you were blushing."

"Foolish girls in love tend to do that," she deadpanned. "I thought it appropriate at the time."

There was little more to say. Kyoko had played her part brilliantly, and it looked as though they might actually pull off this cover up. Sho knew that he should be grateful to her; he had, after all, thrown the first punch.

Then Kyoko said, "He's outside. Are you ready to see him?"

Sho grunted as Shoko stiffened. There was no doubt just who _he_ was.

Kyoko stepped outside the door and motioned to someone down the hall. Moments later, Tsuruga walked in, every bit as tall and strong as the previous night, but the aura of madness and hatred was gone as though it never existed. Sho was angry to see not even one single bruise marking his skin. It was infuriating.

"No funny business you two," said Shoko, giving the actor a wary look, as though she were trying to reconcile his recent behavior with the man who she had once thought of as perfect. Kuon nodded politely to her, and she moved past him skittishly as she left the room. Kyoko eyed both of the men sternly, wordlessly demanding that they be civil to one another, before she too walked out and closed the door behind her.

Sho turned his gaze to Tsuruga and searched his eyes for any trace of the demon he had encountered the previous night.

"Fuwa-san," said Kuon, breaking the silence, "I came to apologize for last night."

"So I've been told."

"It was cruel of me first to bait you then to pulverize you."

Sho narrowed his eyes at the choice of words.

"So, I must humbly beg your forgiveness for my deplorable actions." Kuon bent at the waist and bowed deeply. "I lost control of myself. I was overcome with jealousy and anger, and you have paid the price. I apologize for the pain I inflicted, and I thank you for allowing us to conceal the truth. I hope that I will be able to make amends in time. Of course, I'm happy to foot the hospital bill."

"I don't want your money." Sho didn't want anything from him, nothing except - "I want you to stay away from Kyoko."

Kuon tensed in his bow. "I'm afraid...that's impossible," he spoke towards the floor.

"No, it's not. If you truly cared for her, you'd keep her away from your messed up shit. You'll drag her down into the hell you sprung from."

Kuon straightened in one fluid motion and looked Sho in the eyes. "I love her," he said softly but firmly, and Sho was taken aback by the sudden declaration. It was the first time Tsuruga had admitted his feelings aloud. "I love her, and I can't give her up. I won't."

"Kyoko will reject you. No one can take my place in her heart," Sho smirked confidently.

"It doesn't matter if she rejects me now. I'll give her time to heal her wounds - the wounds you gave her." Kuon's eyes darkened. "You threw her away, fool that you are, but someday, I will make her realize that she is worth loving."

Sho's chest gave a painful twinge that had nothing to do with his broken ribs. At that moment, he thought that maybe he really was a fool. "You don't deserve her," said Sho instead.

"I know, but...when you walk in shadow, you can't help but reach for the light."

Sho frowned. "You're still a rat bastard."

"Excuse me?"

"Whatever. Where's my dogeza?" Oh, yes. He really would enjoy this.

Kuon inwardly sighed, having hoped that Fuwa would forget that little part, but he obediently kneeled on the ground and stretched his arms forward as he bowed in a dogeza.

"Is your forehead touching the floor?"

"Yes."

"I can't tell from here. Bang it once on the tile so I can be sure."

Sucking in his breath, Kuon tapped his forehead lightly on the floor.

"What was that? I couldn't hear anything."

Kuon tried to keep from growling. He deserved this. His head hit the floor hard enough to make an audible thud, and he would leave it there until Fuwa was satisfied.

Sho surveyed the large man on the ground in contemplation and a little confusion. "It's hard to believe that you're the same monster from last night. I didn't think you even knew how to apologize."

Kuon spoke without raising his head. "I am truly sorry for what I did to you, but more than anyone...this apology is for Kyoko. For worrying her, for disappointing her, for making her endure the attention of the press. I am ashamed of myself for losing control and more ashamed of making her lie for me. This is a small price to pay, my pride be damned."

Sincerity bled into Tsuruga's words, leaving Sho with no doubt that his feelings for Kyoko were true and that he would move heaven and earth to please her.

A bitter feeling swelled in his chest, and Sho suddenly wanted the actor off the floor and out of the dogeza.

Out of his room.

Out of his life.

Out of Kyoko's life.

Forever.

What was this feeling that gripped him in its tight clutches? All he had to do was imagine Kyoko in this man's embrace, and the feeling came roaring to life, hot and powerful. This was madness! He didn't care about her! Damn it, he had thrown her away! He wasn't -

_My god,_ he realized, _I'm jealous._

Struck mute by the revelation, Sho trained his eyes on the head of brown hair that still touched the floor of his hospital room. When had he become so desperate to keep Kyoko away from the bastard? When had his dislike for Tsuruga become so immense? Two years ago, he had viewed the man as his rival in the world of entertainment. Nothing more, nothing less. Now, it was different. He was more than a rival in popularity.

He was a rival in love.

Love.

Damn, he was in love with Kyoko.


	11. Two Down, One to Go

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine *cry***

* * *

Two Down, One to Go

The director of Tragic Marker was waiting in a conference room in LME, just behind the solid oak doors facing Kuon.

Lory, dressed rather simply as an Indian chief with moccasins and a feathered headdress, clapped a hand on Kuon's shoulder. "It'll be fine, Ren. I'm completely behind you on this one. The incident with Fuwa, not so much, but in this case, your actions were justified. Over the top perhaps, but justified." Yashiro echoed the president's sentiments.

Kuon was grateful for their support and entered the room without another word.

"Takarada-san, Tsuruga-kun, Yashiro-kun," the director said, standing in greeting. Yashiro nodded politely while Lory thanked him for coming to LME.

Kuon walked around the table to him and bowed. "Kantoku, I apologize for the trouble I've caused."

The director inclined his his head in acknowledgment. "I think we can both agree that it's not entirely your fault." With that, the four men pulled out their chairs and sat down to business. "What I need to know now is if the shooting can go forward. This late in the game, it's impossible to recast Murasame's character without starting from scratch. BJ would be an easier replacement but -"

"- but Ren is, quite frankly, perfect for the role of the villain. He has exceeded your expectations," Lory supplied.

"Indeed," the director nodded. "I could never have as good an effect with another actor. For the sake of the movie, I want to continue with both Murasame and Tsuruga-kun as the leads, but -" He turned a hard gaze to Kuon. "- Can you two work together without further incident?"

Kuon worded his response carefully. "I cannot pretend to forgive or forget what he did to Kyoko, but as Cain Heel, I don't have to. It will be all too easy to maintain Heel's antagonism toward him and the entire cast."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"My answer depends on Murasame."

The director hesitated. "I have spoken at length with him. He has expressed regret for his actions."

"Of course he has," said Kuon scathingly.

"I believe him to be sincere, and...he's quite disgusted with himself." The director pushed his glasses farther up on his nose. "I called his high school to confirm some things. It seems he truly was in a gang and was involved in many horrific fights. They called him Akazame for 'red rain' and 'red shark.' He was always the last man standing." His voice became warmer. "Coming from such a violent background, I find it rather inspiring that he chose to make something of himself instead of continuing down a self-destructive path."

Lory nodded. "It does show initiative and even strength of character."

"Yes," agreed the director. "And on further thought, I believe that Cain Heel's fighting prowess and killer intent offends Murasame-kun's pride as a former gang leader, but even more, Heel's blatant disregard for the camaraderie among the cast must seem to Murasame-kun as a direct attack on the principles that he has been living by since middle school. In a gang and in a cast, your comrades are your family - you work together or you lose. Heel's refusal to work with the cast was like a declaration of war to him. So like a true gangster boss, Murasame saw a weakness in his enemy and exploited it." The director raised his hands in front of him, as though to ward off any objections. "I'm not offering excuses for him, quite the contrary. He won't be let off the hook, and his records will permanently state that he assaulted a female on set but that both parties chose not to involve the police further. But from telling you of his past, I hope that you will be able to understand where he's coming from."

Kuon had been listening closely and now was forced to take stock.

Could he really pass judgment on Murasame? Kuon knew all too well the overpowering feeling of bloodlust. Of anger, of resentment, of a powerful past warring with one's good sense. Kuon had sought out his enemy and intentionally provoked him while Murasame had seen a chance for a little revenge and had taken it. In many ways, he and Murasame were very much alike.

The thought made him shiver.

No, he could never forgive someone for hurting Kyoko, but could he put that aside for the sake of the movie?

"Murasame said that he was going to stop," added the director. "He said that he just wanted to scare Setsu a bit."

In his fight with Sho, Kuon didn't stop. He was out for blood, but Kyoko had still forgiven him.

Clearing his throat, the director concluded, "Murasame doesn't want an apology from you for beating him up. He says that he deserved it, but he has expressed a wish to apologize to Kyoko - well, Setsu, I guess - if she will see him."

Kuon finally sighed, "If that is true then I am willing to pretend it never happened."

The director smiled in relief. "We are fortunate in that the bulk of Murasame's fight scenes have already been filmed. If we work on your scenes with other characters for the next few weeks, then Murasame can be back in shape for the remainder."

"And as for Mogami-kun," said Lory with a glance at Kuon, "she said that she would be willing to see him if we thought it was a good idea. If Murasame is truly repentant, then I believe Mogami-kun will want to reconcile, particularly since she and Murasame have been cast in the same drama. They'll be working together starting next month."

Kuon clenched his fist under the table.

"Oh dear," said the director unhappily. "Will she be up to it?"

"She is determined to see it through. Mogami-kun refuses to allow personal matters to interfere with work. She is a true professional." Strangely, Lory sounded rather displeased. Perhaps he, too, wished that she would abandon her role.

Kuon's nails dug into his palm. '_When you don't expose yourself, even in death, then you can be called the finest_,' he had told her long ago. Why in god's name hadn't he clarified that with _'Unless you're in danger - then it's okay to abandon a role and run like hell!' _Damn his lack of foresight!

He might be willing to work with Murasame again, but allowing him to be around Kyoko without Kuon nearby was simply -

Lory interrupted his thoughts. "Plus, I'll be assigning Mogami-kun a manager within the next month or so. He will see to it that she is protected."

Kuon would be sure this new manager was trustworthy and could take a few punches from him before he allowed the man to protect Kyoko in his stead.

"Very good then," said the director, standing up.

The LME trio stood with him and headed toward the door.

"I'll send you a new filming schedule tomorrow, Yashiro-kun."

"Thank you, Kantoku."

Just outside the door, the director cast a final glance at Kuon. "If I'm not mistaken...your feelings for Kyoko-chan are quite strong, aren't they, Tsuruga-kun?"

Kuon nodded, seeing no point in denying the obvious. '_Strong'_ barely touched the tip of the iceberg.

"I thought so. I mean, when Kyoko walked in on you in the shower -"

Lory who had been steps ahead of them reeled back, the feathers of his headdress bobbing at the motion, and Yashiro's eyes bugged in astonishment.

"- I wondered if there was something between you two. That certainly puts things in perspective. Under the circumstances, I really can't blame you for sending Murasame to the hospital. I don't like it, but I can't blame you."

"Thank you again, Kantoku. I truly regret the problems I caused for filming."

After Lory and the director left - with Lory in a suddenly jovial mood - Kuon glanced at Yashiro who was making cat eyes at him. "What's with that look on your face?" he asked warily.

"..."

"...?"

"So," Yashiro said finally, wearing an maniacal grin, "she joined you in the shower, did she?"

... ... ...

Three hours later, Kuon and Kyoko dressed only partially in the guise of the Heel siblings were in the hospital lobby, waiting for the director of Tragic Marker to arrive. Kuon, wearing his dark trench coat and exuding killer intent, looked more the part while Kyoko's adherence to Setsu's dress code was limited to the wig, because Kyoko was not comfortable wearing such revealing clothing in front of Murasame. Kuon hadn't argued when she had appeared in jeans and a casual top - far from it, he was happy that Murasame wouldn't get to see more of her than was necessary - but he had used her discomfort to bring up the issue of the drama. Again.

Kyoko tapped her foot on tiled floor in irritation. "I've explained this twice to Takarada-taichou, once to Moko-san, five times to -" She abruptly cut herself off and cleared her throat to cover the lapse. "Excuse me, _four_ times to you. I'd really rather not have to go through this again, Tsur - ahem, Cain onii-san."

What Kyoko purposefully neglected to mention to Kuon was that Sho in particular was concerned about her latest role. She had visited him in his hospital room again that morning, and he had quickly picked up on her distracted and even discomfited state. Sho assumed it had something to do with either him or the rat bastard and demanded to know what had put her panties in a twist. It had taken harsh words and a shouting match before Kyoko admitted to having an altercation with a man on set who she was lined up to costar with in her next drama. Sho didn't know the full story - and he raged incessantly and pouted unreservedly when she refused to tell him - but his message was clear: Drop the role.

Kyoko's answer had been long in coming. Not because she wasn't fixed in her decision but because the unselfish concern he'd expressed surprised her to the core. She thought his admission of worry the previous day was a lapse, a one-time phenomenon caused by the blow to his head. After all, Sho Fuwa hadn't cared about her in years. Sho Fuwa saw her as little more than a maid whom he occasionally liked to torture. But with the shocking recurrence of the phenomenon, some long-dormant part of Kyoko had awakened long enough for her to realize that it was..._nice_ to have Sho worried about her.

_Just give me the bastard's name_, he had said fiercely, _and I'll have him blacklisted from showbiz. Permanently._

Though she had reminded Sho that he himself had once assaulted her on set and thus was a hypocrite, in that moment, she had seen him not as the bastard who had broken her heart but as the close friend he once had been. Of course, he had then proceeded to behave childishly, and the spell was broken. But as Kyoko defended her role with vigor, she had grudgingly acknowledged that Sho -

Kuon burst into her thoughts. "But are you _sure_ you can still act with him? You don't have be brave. There's still plenty of time to find a replacement." Sho's thoughts had run along the same vein, though they were worded decidedly less politely.

Kyoko's tongue clicked in annoyance as she reiterated for the nth time. "If it were a romance or a role where I had to be friends with him, then I would have more reservations, but in this drama, _I am a sadistic ghost who haunts him until he goes mad and jumps off a bridge_." Her lips turned to form a sly grin. "I must say I've never looked forward to a villain role so much before."

Then Kyoko raised her eyebrows and tilted her head ever so slightly, wordlessly daring him to challenge her decision. At that point, Kuon backed off. She had made up her mind, and no one could change it for her.

Nodding in satisfaction at his retreat, Kyoko walked towards the hospital doors to meet the director who was striding through them. Part of Kuon was annoyed that Kyoko wouldn't heed his warning, but a larger part of him was rejoicing. He knew how little she thought of herself, but by disagreeing with him about this drama and arguing her point decisively, she was asserting authority. Sure, she had argued with him before, but that was mostly about silly stuff like food - things that got Kyoko's maternal side in a tizzy. Kyoko still treated him respectfully, still bowing a tad too deeply, still calling him by that formal, _infernal_ name. However, she saw herself, even if only subconsciously, as Kuon's equal.

And that made Kuon very, _very_ happy.

What did not make Kuon happy were the men in the lobby whose heads turned to follow Kyoko as she progressed to the doors. She had the confident, ever-so-slightly sultry walk of Setsu, but everything else minus the wig was pure Kyoko. And clearly, every male in the nearby vicinity liked the combination. Even the threat that Cain presented did not deter their wandering eyes. They were in a _hospital _for crying out loud! Surely the males had other, more important things to worry about!

Kuon hated how they watched her. He could almost see the indecent thoughts flitting through their minds. Then, with her back to the lobby Kyoko bowed to the director.

_Damn it all_, thought Kuon, grinding his teeth. Form-fitting jeans on Kyoko were definitely a bad idea. They were an improvement over Setsu's leather but were clearly still too dangerous for any eyes other than his. Maybe he could suggest a wardrobe change to her. Baggy, definitely baggy. And long-sleeved. Ankle-length skirts? Yes. She could bring ponchos back in style!

Of course, the simplest method to keep the wandering eyes from her was to claim her for himself. A public declaration, a veiled threat to the male masses, a glittering ring on her left -

_No, no. Not yet, Kuon_, he cautioned himself, as his gut clenched with impatience. Kyoko still wasn't ready to hear his confession, and he still wasn't worthy to give it. He refused to draw her into a scandal; he refused to sully her name alongside his own. But oh -

Patience.

Patience.

Thrice-be-cursed patience.

What idiot said that patience is a virtue? Was it virtuous to have your insides tearing you apart, screaming to do the one thing that patience forbids?

He wanted to kiss her senseless until she was moaning his name, until her fingers twined through his hair and pulled him closer and closer, so lost in their feelings that the world melted away. He would trace her pink lips as she gasped and - no, no, no. _Very bad images, Kuon_, he reprimanded himself. He had a job to do first. Several jobs. He had to make things right before he was worthy to even imagine -

"Onii-san?" Kyoko blinked up at him, looking particularly fetching in a light pink top that brought out the color of her rosy and wonderfully kissable -

All right. So he couldn't put the brakes on his imagination, but by sheer force of will he could contain his love until he was worthy to speak of it. Patience might not be a virtue, but it was necessary.

"Are you ready?"

God, his patience was wearing thin. "Yes, Kyoko."

... ... ...

Murasame was heavily bandaged. A thick wad of gauze covered his forehead where a cut had been stitched together, and a greenish purple bruise darkened his left eye. His right arm was in a splint.

Beforehand, Kyoko wasn't sure how she would feel when she saw the man who had pinned her under him with such ease, who had used and threatened her in retaliation against Cain. To her right, Kuon was tense and alert, and his presence along with the memory of Sho's righteous indignation gave her comfort and courage to face Murasame. Maybe that was why, instead of the anxiety or fear she had expected, she felt pity.

"You look like shit," remarked Setsu dryly.

"I feel like it, too." Gritting his teeth against the pain emanating from his ribs, Murasame pushed himself upright on the bed then bent forward in a crippled, but no less sincere, imitation of a bow. "Heel-san," he said to Setsu, "I apologize for my horrendous behavior. It was uncalled for. I was completely out of line. I was angry and frustrated. I -" He lifted his head to meet her gaze. "I promise I was going to stop."

Kyoko remembered that brief moment before Kuon had come bursting through the door, how their eyes had met and she had seen regret flash in them, how Murasame had pulled away from her. Afterwards, she thought she had imagined it, but his dark eyes now met hers steadily, asking for forgiveness. "I believe you," she replied as herself and not as Setsu.

Stark relief was painted on Murasame's face and mirrored in the director's eyes. For a long moment, there was silence in the room as each person feared to break the fragile peace among them.

Finally glancing half-warily, half-hopefully at the hulking Cain Heel, Murasame cleared his throat. "Kantoku tells me that we will be able to continue the shoot, Heel-san?" he probed tentatively.

Cain nodded without speaking, and Murasame allowed himself to relax for the first time in days, consoled with the knowledge that the incident would only delay and not altogether stop the filming.

"There's one other thing, Murasame-kun," said the director. "But before I tell you, I must swear you to secrecy."

Murasame looked mystified, but he nodded his head.

"I'm serious now. One word of this to the press, and I'll make sure that no director in Japan hires you ever again."

Now the young actor's eyes widened with a hint of fear. "I swear."

"Very well." The director took a deep breath. "The Heel siblings are characters of my own creation. They are not from England. They are not even brother and sister. The young man and woman before you are Japanese actors that I hired to play Cain and Setsuka Heel. My reasoning for this subterfuge was simple. I wanted a villain who would inspire true terror in the cast that could make their fear of BJ all the more real in the movie, and though there have been some...unintended side effects with Heel's role, in terms of filming it has been a stunning success."

Throughout the explanation, Murasame had turned a sickly shade of green. They gave him a moment. It was a lot to take in.

"T-then," he finally choked, pointing an unbroken finger at Kuon, "he's not actually a cold-blooded, arrogant, uncooperative asshole?"

"Indeed not," said the director, quite enjoying the look on the young actor's face. "He is a fine actor who played both of his roles remarkably well."

"And the fights we got into?"

"They were...unplanned but perhaps unavoidable given the circumstances I placed you two in. In that regard, I must also take some of the responsibility for the event two days ago."

Murasame shook his shook. "That was entirely my fault, Kantoku."

Kuon spoke for the first time, using his own voice instead of Cain's dark utterance, "But you would not have taken out your anger on Setsu if it weren't for me intentionally riling you up."

Murasame's eyes widened comically. "Well, that proves it. Cain Heel would never say something like that."

Kuon chuckled, albeit darkly, but the tension in the room eased to the point where the director was able to fully relax. Surreally, Murasame watched the two actors and wondered just who they were to pull off such brilliant performances. They hadn't been playing a role; they had _lived _it. With such talent, they _had_ to been well-known. He was certain he would recognize their names.

"Heh, um, I don't suppose I'll ever know who you actually are?" he asked lightly.

"Well," answered the director, "that's partially why we decided to tell you about the Heel siblings in the first place." He nodded to Kyoko who stepped forward. After a deep breath, she pulled off her wig and the pins that held back her hair.

Murasame's jaw dropped as the aloof fashionista transformed into a poised and delicate young woman.

"My name is Kyoko," she bowed politely, though far shallower than usual. "I will be costarring with you as Ayumu in _Deep Willow Haunting._ Please take care of me."

"Eh?!" His eyes were wide with shock. "K-kami-sama, you were Mio from Dark Moon! I-I-damn! I was so excited to learn that I'd be working with you! But I -" Renewed horror flushed his eyes with dreadful regret. He grimaced, "I guess I've pretty much ruined any chance of that, huh? You won't be comfortable on set with me around." He should give up his role; it was the honorable thing to do.

Kyoko smiled with false sweetness. "As I have already mentioned to a number of people multiple times, my character will be _hunting you down and driving you to the edge of insanity._ I don't think we'll have a problem working together."

Murasame was given a pause as her eyes took on a sadistic gleam, reminiscent of Cain Heel.

"Oh, and Murasame?" Her smile turned pure evil as a hoard of malevolent grudges burst to life to twine around him, freezing his motions and instilling a fear in him that only Heel could ever before inspire. "Last time, you caught me off guard. My defenses were down, and I was unprepared for the attack. Never again will I be so vulnerable around you. You have been warned, Bastard #3."

The director's jaw had dropped, and Murasame, to whom the killer intent was directed, was speechless. Kuon smiled in admiration.

"Well," she said lightly, the air clearing of the suffocating aura as though wiping her hands clean of the issue, "Setsu won't be appearing on Tragic Marker's set anymore, so I will see you next month at the script reading."

Recovering his faculties, the director expressed his wishes for Murasame's quick recovery and walked toward the door, Kyoko close on his heels.

Kuon hung back and clapped a hand genially on Murasame's unhurt shoulder. "Oh, Murasame-san, do you remember the first thing I said to you?"

_Piece of shit, get too close, and I'll rip you to pieces!_

How could he forget? His blood had run cold, and for the first time, he had known true fear. Heel-san must be apologizing for his words. _But he shouldn't have to! _thought the professional inside Murasame. _He was playing a role! And playing it brilliantly!_ So what if Murasame'd had nightmares for weeks during filming. That sort of effect was what you would expect from an actor of Heel-san's caliber after all.

Kuon, with a dazzling smile that did not reach his cold eyes, leaned in close. "I. Meant. Every. Word."

Murasame froze, and the fires of hell couldn't melt him from the icy prison of fear-induced paralysis.

"Cain," said Kyoko, popping her head back into the room, "are you ready to go?"

"Coming, Kyoko," he said promptly, stepping towards her. Kuon eyed Murasame from over Kyoko's shoulder and placed his arm possessively around her.

_Holy shit!_

Wearing a confident smirk, Kuon exited the room. Two down, one to go before he could confess to Kyoko. Now, if only they could find that reporter.

* * *

**Bit of a filler, but I wanted to resolve things with Murasame. Get psyched for the next chapter! And please review!**


End file.
